


Always By Your Side

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke – Fandom
Genre: I’m prob forgetting stuff, M/M, Posting before I hate it, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke is a prince, and Naruto’s job is to follow him around all day everyday. The King isn’t a fan of the Uzumaki, and does everything in his power to make sure they won’t be able to spend the entirety of their lives together.They aren’t the two to just let things happen like that though, are they?





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> (I don’t own anything from Naruto, I just love them all). 
> 
> Hey! This is my 3rd fic I’m uploading and I’m VERY nervous. It has some graphic scenes (not just s*x scenes, but there’s a death scene and some fighting scenes and what not). ALSO, this got a little sadder and..darker than what I was initially thinking? (there is HAPPY tho, I’m not a total asshole). 
> 
> I started this fic in January, forgot about it, remembered it yesterday, spent ALL DAY writing, and finally finished it today for Naruto’s birthday! Thankfully! Happy birthday Naruto! Enjoy this AU about you and your boyfriend <3
> 
> Ugh sorry for the rambling..and sorry for the one-shot layout. It’s not easy for me to do chapters (maybe one day I’ll get it).
> 
> ANYWAY, I HOPE Y’ALL ENJOY THE STORY. SORRY IF YOU DON’T.

Sasuke Uchiha’s the second prince of the town of The Hidden Leaf. His father, the King, is named Fugaku, his mother, the Queen, is named Mikoto, and his older brother, the first-born prince, is named Itachi. The Uchiha’s high-rank has been passed down since the village was founded. After all, the town is ranked by strongest clans. Their strength only continues.

Sasuke is currently 7 years old, but he is extremely disciplined. His father has been strict with him and his brother since they were very young, but Itachi ended up getting more of his dad’s attention. It sort of bothered Sasuke, but he knew it was probably because he wasn’t fit to become king anyway. Itachi was too powerful.

“It’s time for you to meet your personal servant, Young Prince,” Shisui was Itachi’s royal guard, but Itachi made it so his job was to watch Sasuke.  
—

—flashback to a couple months before—

“..but I’m supposed to be guarding you—“ Shisui started.

“I can take care of myself,” Itachi may be only 12 years old, but his strength was something to be feared. “Sasuke needs you more than I do right now. I don’t trust anybody else to watch over him, and I can’t do it myself, and you know who he’s partnered with,” Itachi’s eyes flashed red as he looked toward Shisui, “You can come back once he and his new companion are older and better trained.”

Shisui smirked just slightly, “You want me to train them?”

“At least Sasuke, yes,” the smaller brunette walked toward the taller blue-haired boy, “You’re the only one I can trust right now, Shisui. You know what the kingdom is hiding...”

Shisui did know. He’s 3 years older than Itachi, and has been training him. He could be considered the strongest of the clan, next to the King of course. Itachi will likely surpass him, too.

“Okay, Itachi,” Shisui shook his head, “I mean, Prince. I’ll be on my way to the young Prince’s now.”

“Wait, it’s his birthday today,” Itachi looked out the window of his bedroom, “let him enjoy his last day of true freedom. Go to him tomorrow.”

—end of flashback—

—  
“Let’s just get this over with,” Sasuke mumbled. He wasn’t excited for this. Sasuke preferred to be alone, and thankfully Shisui was very good at making himself scarce, but now he was to have someone who is in his space all of the time. He at least hoped they’d at least have a quiet demeanor...

Naruto looked toward the door that was now opening. He ran toward the prince. ”Hello, your majesty! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!” He bowed his head.

Sasuke huffed in response, “I’m Sasuke Uchiha.” 

Shisui leaned down, “He’s not allowed to call you that. He works for y—“

“He’s still allowed to know it, is he not?” the young raven rolled his eyes. “Naruto, it was?”

The blonde nodded his head enthusiastically, “Yes, your majesty!”

“You’re too noisy,” the young Uchiha boy growled, “but I do like the formal speech, so you can keep that.”

“It’s not Your Majesty either,” Shisui interrupted. Did Sasuke always have to be like this? He’s nothing like Itachi.

“So what do I call you then?” Naruto tilted his head.

“Your Majesty was fine with m—“

“Sasuke,” Shisui scolded, “Young Prince is the proper term.”

“Young Prince,” Naruto glared, not wavering from the clearly-irritated look on Sasuke‘s face. 

“You don’t call me that,” Sasuke started toward the blonde, “since you’re my younger servant, I can force you to call me whatever I want.”

“I’m not your servant!” The boy huffed.

“Yes. That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?”

“No!” The two boys were scowling face to face.

“That’s enough you two,” Shisui stood between them. “You’re going to be together for a long time. Remember that and see if you could consider trying to get along.”

“How will I ever get along with someone this stupid?” Sasuke turned on his heel, “It’s like talking to a wall—“

“Can I request to be transferred? I’d rather go back to being all alone than dealing with this spoiled basta—“

Shisui creased his brow. Listening to these boys was giving him a headache. Itachi seemed to believe that these two would bond, though..so that’s what they’re going to have to do. 

“I’m going to lock you in here until you learn to get along.” Shisui left the room and locked the door behind him. They wouldn’t be able to get out bc it locked from the outside. “I’ll come back to check on you later.” He left at that.  
—

—timeskip: +5 years—

“My Prince!” Naruto slammed the door open, “My Prince! The royal family from The Cherry Blossom Village is coming in today!” he jumped on the Uchiha’s bed and pulled at his covers, “We must get up and get ready now. They have the prettiest princess! I can’t wait to meet her. I hope she likes m—“

Sasuke finally had enough and pushed Naruto off the bed, “Must you always be so noisy?” He hated waking up, and he especially hated waking up to loud noises. Naruto always managed to piss him off first thing in the morning. Although, Sasuke has actually grown surprisingly fond of his presence. Not that he’d admit it. “You can start getting ready. Natural beauty like mine doesn’t take much time, unlike your ugly mug.”

A pillow hit Sasuke’s head, “Shisui said I had to wake you up! He sleeps in the room next to us now, but he’s still the boss! You jerk!”

The pillow was thrown right back in Naruto’s direction, “I’m going to shower, then.”

“Let me join you,” Naruto started toward the bath.

“Absolutely not. We’re too old for that now. Go into your own bath across the hall,” Sasuke demanded, trying to stifle the light blush in his cheeks, “you damned idiot.”

“Don’t call me that,” Naruto pouted and started off toward his own bath.

After Sasuke was cleaned off, he changed into his “gathering” outfit. It was a mint green cloak over a white shirt and dark blue harem pants with matching blue shoes.

Naruto showed up in a white shirt covered by a bright red vest with yellow accents, black pants, black shoes, and his yellow hair only accenting his outfit. He was sure to stand out compared to the Uchiha family’s cool colors, but the Uzumaki’s always wore bright colors. He told Sasuke and Sasuke only that the reason they wear bright colors is to show that no matter what, their clan will not hide; they’re not scared to fight. Naruto doesn’t talk much about his clan. There was always a glimpse of pain in his eyes when Sasuke brought them up, so he left it alone and decided to let Naruto speak on his own terms.

“You ready to go, My Prince?” Naruto reached his hand out toward Sasuke.

“Will you drop the ‘my’ already?” The sassy prince pushed his hand away. Naruto picked up saying “my Prince” when they were younger and he couldn’t decide what to call Sasuke. Everyone (including the village people) except the people who work under the Uchiha are allowed to use the Prince’s name, as long as they address him with Prince first. When Naruto first said it, Sasuke blushed the most he ever had in his life, yelling, “Absolutely not!”

Naruto has never stopped saying it since... it’s not like Sasuke really hates it, though.

“Well okay You—,” Naruto knows he hates it when people call him Young Prince even more.

“Just shut up, idiot.”

“You’re a mean Prince.”

—

Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror one more time before giving herself a nod. “Prince Sasuke is sure to love me!” Ever since she saw his face in the invitation to the gathering, she’s been set on him, “I won’t give up until he does!”

She headed out the door into her carriage and headed toward where her future husband lives.

—

Sakura wouldn’t stop talking to Sasuke. When they all finally met each other, Naruto introduced himself first. He was also to introduce Sasuke to her afterward, but she interrupted him.

“Prince Sasuke!” Sakura grinned and went in for a hug, “You’re even prettier in person.”

Naruto found himself upset at how casually she spoke Sasuke’s name. And how she was allowed to and he wasn’t. “I’m sorry Princess,” he stepped in front of the raven before she could get to him, “You aren’t supposed to touch my Prince without permission.” He purposefully threw the my in there. He didn’t really understand why he was so upset though. Maybe at how easily she brushed him off...but it also felt like something else.

Sasuke finally spoke, taking note of the strange behavior in Naruto, “Princess Sakura; I’m flattered you’re so excited to meet me, but please,” he glanced as he moved next to the blonde. It almost looked as if blue eyes had turned red. “Keep this professional. We may be young, but you’re a princess, are you not? You should act like it.”

Sakura felt herself blush in embarrassment. “M-my apologies, Prince Sasuke. You’re right. May we start over?” She stood up, trying her best to make eye contact with the boy she had just tried to pounce on earlier. “I’m Princess Sakura Haruno.” She hasn’t given up hope yet. She was just too excited. There was still time before they would both have to find someone to marry, and she knew that her parents had an in with the Uchiha. That’s why she’s here meeting him, after all. /Sasuke will be mine./

“I’m Prince Sasuke Uchiha,” he spoke before the blonde could for him, resulting in a glare.

Naruto then reluctantly spoke, trying his best to control his anger, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki. My Prince’s personal guard.” He wanted to rub it in her face even more. He didn’t like that this girl was trying to steal Sasuke away. It was all over her face. Sasuke is Naruto’s prince, not hers.

“Nice to meet you Naruto,” she didn’t mean it, but if she wants Sasuke to like her, she’s going to have to pretend.

“Shisui,” Sasuke spoke, his eyes looking toward the blonde. He could tell this was bothering him. It hurt him to see that, “can I be alone with Sakura?”

Naruto felt his stomach drop. /Did he mean that? He wants to be alone with her? Does he like her? Why did this upset me? Of course he does. She’s the prettiest princess. Why is this bothering me?!/

Shisui nodded, “Let’s go Naruto.”

“Go where? I’m not—“

“We’re going to stand guard outside. You’re not to be too far from him,” Shisui reassured the blonde. Although, he had seen the flash of red in his eyes earlier, too. He would have to notify Itachi as soon as possible. He couldn’t very well leave Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura alone, not after what just happened. That’s when a familiar face showed up, “Sai!” 

The boy waved softly toward Shisui, then looked toward Naruto. A fake smile rested on his face at that, immediately increasing his annoyance.

“Who’s this bed-head?” He pointed at Naruto.

“Sai, be nice. This is Naruto. He’s the Young Prince’s personal guard.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize,” the boy bowed toward Naruto. This somehow bothered him even more, but he did his best to hide it.

“You don’t have to be so formal,” he ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to hide his irritation.

“Anyway, Sai. I have some urgent business I need to tend to. Is there any way you could help guard Young Prince and Princess with Naruto?” Shisui asked.

“Sure,” he agreed immediately, trying to hide his smugness. At least until Shisui left.

“Thank you very much,” he left to find Itachi. Red eyes meant the demon was surfacing, and it’s supposed to be a big secret.

“Naruto, was it?” Sai asked. He was on one side of the door, Naruto was on the other.

“What is it?”

“Are you this rude to everyone?”

“No, just to people like you.”

Their bickering made Naruto think about Sasuke. Who was still with Sakura in the room. Alone. His anger started to dissipate, and turn into sadness. He couldn’t show his weakness though. He had to be strong. Especially around this annoying guy.

“So, what are Sasuke and Sakura doing in there?”

“D-don’t just throw their names around! It’s Prince and Princess to you. Don’t you work under them, too? Where are your manners?” Naruto practically yelled.

“Sorry, sorry. Kissing?”

Naruto paused. The anger started bubbling up again. He didn’t want to think about Sasuke kissing Sakura.

“Naruto?” Sai tilted his head, realizing he may have pushed it too far. Naruto’s eyes were red, the whiskers on his cheeks were suddenly more visible, he started growing claws, and his fangs... 

“P-Prince!” The worried Sai opened the doors without knocking. Sasuke and Sakura were seated at the table, Sasuke sipping on tea as the pink-haired girl pouted for being interrupted in talking to him. “I-I’m so sorry to interrupt like this..it’s Naruto...”

Sasuke was up in an instant. He didn’t apologize to (or even acknowledge) Sakura. Nothing else mattered. He ran out toward the blonde, and upon noticing his appearance, acted the only way he knew how to. This had happened once before, and Sasuke promised never to say anything. For this to be happening now.. “Naruto,” he wrapped his arms around him, and held him close to his chest. The blonde scratched at him, but Sasuke didn’t flinch.

Sakura was covering her mouth in shock. /What is happened? Is he hurting Sasuke?! When he’s supposed to be protecting him? I need to tell Daddy and Mommy! I need to get Sasuke away from him! I’ll have to tell Sasuke’s parents too..it’ll definitely help get Naruto away.../

Itachi ran down the hall and made eye-contact with the partial-demon. Naruto was knocked out in an instant. Shisui looked toward Sakura and Sai. He held them in his arms after they went limp. “I’m sorry, but you mustn’t remember that this happened here.” He used his eyes to replace their memories of this occurrence.

Sasuke stood motionless, his clothes in tatters and covered in blood.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here fast enough. I should’ve known this would happen,” Itachi wrapped his little brother in a towel in his arms, “Mom and Dad cannot see you like this, little brother. Let’s go.”

“What about Naruto?” He was barely audible.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking him too.”

—

Itachi helped the boys clean the blood off and he dressed Sasuke’s wounds. Naruto was asleep on Itachi’s bed. He had woken up just a little during the washing, but consciousness didn’t last very long. 

“You don’t seem to be surprised that this happened, little brother.”

“His eyes had flashed red earlier when he met the Princess. It hasn’t happened since we were 8, so I wonder why now...” Sasuke shook his head. “You’re obviously aware of it, too. So who else knows?”

“Only me, Shishui, and another man named Kakashi know about Narut—“

“And you’re just now telling me this?”

“I thought you were too young and too weak to take it on fully before, Sasuke. But I see you’re strong enough. I have to tell you something,” Itachi knew Sasuke would be upset, but he was waiting for the perfect timing.

Sasuke was the angriest he’d felt in a long time, but he knew Itachi probably had his reasons. He was practically gone all of the time when Sasuke turned 7 and got Naruto, so Shisui watched over him for his brother. Before that, they were really close. He followed him silently out of the room and into the hallway, away from Naruto.

“The Uchiha have the power to unlock the ability to control the Uzumaki-demon clan...”

“The wh—“

“Sasuke right now, please listen. I‘m going to tell you everything.”

Sasuke obliged.

“That’s why they’re lower ranked. We Uchiha can control them. Uzumaki’s have demon blood, and when they learn to unlock it, it gives them all sorts of extraordinary abilities. They differ from person to person. The clan was feared for many years, until the Uchiha found their territory. Madara Uchiha found out the weakness to their clan, and took that opportunity to give us our high ranking we have today. Ever since then, the Uzumaki have worked for the Uchiha being their personal guards, assistants, maids, just like Naruto with you.”

Itachi paused to see if Sasuke had anything to say, but the young boy was listening intently, soaking in all of the information, so he continued.

“Our clan has a dark past, and honestly Sasuke, there are still a lot of secretive evils going on. After all, maintaining rank means maintaining strength. Everyone in the higher-ranks have been trained on how to control the Uzumaki if they ever try to lash out or try anything. The Uchiha don’t plan on backing down.”

Sasuke’s heart hurt. He didn’t like thinking that if Naruto had been given to anyone else, he could’ve been controlled and put into dangerous situations.

“The demon clan is terrifying. Especially when they’re upset, as you saw earlier. Only we know about Naruto unlocking his demon blood ability,” the older brother’s eyes flashed red, “but you see these, Sasuke? My eyes? You can have them too. They’ll help you help Naruto when he gets like that.”

“Show me.” All is this information was a lot to take in for Sasuke, but all he wanted was to protect Naruto. The raven realized how much he truly cares for Naruto, he’d do anything to keep his friend safe. 

“I will, but it’s not easy. And you must never let Mom or Dad see you use them. They have them, too. If Naruto ever does that in front of them, no matter what the situation, you must wait until they do something. You cannot reveal yourself, you promise?” Itachi poked Sasuke’s forehead.

Sasuke knew not saying anything was to protect himself from hiding information from the king and queen. He wasn’t supposed to know anything about this. Sasuke has always been kept in the dark, and Itachi has always known everything. He was really glad his older brother trusted him.

“I promise,” his eyes met his brother’s again, “Will Naruto ever be able to control his powers?”

“It’s difficult to say. When Uzumaki’s unlock their abilities, they’re placed with trainers until they have control over it and then they’re brought back to their designated owner to use their abilities for them. Nobody knows about Naruto, they said he’s a dormant type, or may never even develop it. It happens in rare case. For now, there’s nobody to teach him how to control it, except you. If anyone finds out, they’re going to take him from you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke had sworn over and over many times that day that he’d never let anybody take Naruto from him. He was going to help him get stronger and gain control.

“Thank you, Itachi.”  
—

—timeskip +5 years—

“Hey, you idiot,” Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto, who was still passed out and drooling all over his bed.

On impact, the blonde finally woke, “Mm, Sasuk—“

Sasuke’s stomach jumped at that. He loved when Naruto slipped up and almost said his name. He wanted nothing more than to hear the blonde say it, but it is technically forbidden for him to. This was the closest it had ever been. /Such a stupid rule. Wait..was he dreaming about me?/

“Naruto,” the Uchiha smirked softly at the Uzumaki, “its time to get up. I’m going to shower, you better be out of bed when I get back.” 

Sasuke knew he loved Naruto. At first, he wasn’t sure how he felt about him at all. He thought maybe his feelings were just the desire to save his friend. As they spent every second together, learning everything about each other, and how to protect one another, Sasuke realized that in their rare and few moments apart, he would crave Naruto’s presence. Only another reason why the days he has to see Sakura are the worst days. They had seen each other once a year every year since the first time when they were 12. Sasuke dreaded it, but was thankful that since she was annoying and talked so much, it meant he never had to. He didn’t have anything to share with her anyway.

“W-wait, Sasuke...” Naruto groaned in his sleepy voice while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He has been dreaming about Sasuke again. It was happening more and more frequently. This time, Sasuke was picking flowers in a field, and Naruto walked up to him to join. When he kneeled down beside him, black eyes looked over at blue. A smile rested on the Uchiha’s face as he handed his hand-picked bouquet toward the Uzumaki. Naruto woke up as he received the flowers. His heart hurt. Today was another meeting with Sakura. “Sasuke, I need to talk to you about Sakura..”

Naruto always hated the Sakura days. Not only is she rude to him, but he isn’t allowed to know what Sasuke and her talk about. It’s the one thing that is a mystery between the two boys. He hates it.

Black eyes looked back toward blue, “What about her?”

“I—I hope things go well for you,” Naruto pouted and rubbed the back of his head. He tried to fake it, but the thought of being without Sasuke always hurt him too much. Although, he’d never admit to it, he knew he wasn’t hiding a thing. He hated being away from him, even if it was only for minutes. 

Sasuke had been helping Naruto learn to control his demon in secret, with the help of Kakashi. Naruto had lost control a couple of times since the first time. When he did, Sasuke was always there to save him. Whenever he felt himself bubbling up, he would look into Sasuke’s eyes and instantly feel better, sometimes even without his power being activated. He was also able to suppress it himself much better now, but everything is easier with Sasuke.

Naruto often felt it as more of Sasuke being his own personal guard, which made him feel like a burden. A burden to his prince, the one he was supposed to protect. He knew Sasuke getting away from him was ultimately the best choice. Naruto was only weakening his prince. Even still, the thought of Sakura taking all of this away from him hurt more than he knew how to say.

“S-Sasu, my Prince..” Naruto found it harder and harder to not say ‘Sasuke’ as he called to him. He spoke so casually with him, but has never once called him by name. He would sometimes whisper it to himself, but maybe he did it a little too often, that was almost a slip up, “I really mean it. All I want is for you to be happy,” He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact.

“Thanks, Naruto,” Sasuke replied. He knew that’d be impossible with the way things are going, though. “Well, I have to get ready..”

“Y-Yeah,” Naruto followed. His eyes never left the Prince in front of him. He was soaking in every moment he could get before Sakura took him away forever. Naruto knew the day would come, he just didn’t realize it would hurt so bad. After all, he was supposed to just be Sasuke’s personal guard, but he knew their relationship was much more than that. Especially to him. The dream he had wasn’t helping either.

/Why do I have to have these feelings for the prince?/ 

—

“Naruto,” a familiar voice spoke down the hall and the blonde turned to see Kakashi, one the highest ranking of the secret Anbu military, even though he wasn’t an Uchiha. “May I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure,” he responded. “My Prince!” Naruto spoke to get his attention, “Wait there for one minute, I have to speak to Kakashi.”

“Hurry up, you two. Or I’ll leave without you.”

“You’re not allowed to do that!!!!” the blonde barked.

“Then hurry up, or try to stop me.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back toward the masked man, “So?”

“I think you should become an Anbu soldier with me.”

“Wh-what?!”

“Well, Sasuke is meeting his future wife, and soon he’s moving to their kingdom. He’ll no longer have you around...”

Kakashi was right. Naruto visibly shuddered at the statement. All he felt was anger. And heartbreak. He tried his hardest to listen.

“..I’ve noticed how much stronger you’ve been getting, and you’re such a quick learner. Your demon blood hardly ever takes control of you anymore. You control it. It gives you strength, and in the Anbu you do a lot more solo missions, so it’s less likely anyone will notice any differences in your strength.”

“I’ll think about it,” was all he could manage before turning back around to walk toward the prince, “thanks for the offer.” /I have to calm down. Kakashi didn’t mean to upset me. He’s right, after all. Sasuke is going to leave, but I don’t want to be the kingdom’s pet...I want to guard Sasuke./

Kakashi was adopted into the family when he met a boy named Obito. They met outside of town when Obito was on a mission, and became close instantly. Obito would often leave the household and go to the nearest park to spar with Kakashi. Their session was watched one day by a house-maid, who then told Fugaku about Obito’s outside friend’s talents. He was taken under for his skill. He’s been the leader of the secret Anbu military force since he was 18. Obito works as his right hand man, and together they are unstoppable.

Kakashi has helped watch after the boys since the first public incident with Naruto’s demon form. Shisui was back to guarding Itachi, and only sometimes meeting up with everyone to help train. The boys had a special place in Kakashi’s heart. He knew how they felt about each other; it wasn’t hard to tell if you pay enough attention. He really did want to protect Naruto and Sasuke from the inevitable wedding, but he didn’t have the power to do that. All he could offer was a safe place for the demon boy for after the young prince left.

“I’ll be waiting, Naruto.” And at that, Kakashi left.

—

Sasuke approached the door that Sakura was behind. Naruto could feel his heart pounding. He didn’t want to let Sasuke go. He wanted to know what the two talked about. The raven never brought it up, and Naruto was too afraid to ask. He knew he was never to know.

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted the blonde’s invasive thoughts, “you must tell me if you start feeling any different. I don’t care the situation. Let me know.”

He did this every time, but Naruto really has been better about controlling it. “Yeah,” was all he could say. He wondered if Sasuke noticed how much this all bothered him. He hoped not.

“Okay.” Of course Sasuke noticed. He couldn’t do anything about it, though. He opened the door and didn’t appear again for a few hours.

Naruto waited outside the door. He was trying to avoid being stuck in his thoughts, but it’s literally impossible when there’s nothing else to do. He wanted to be able to take a walk to at least cool off a little bit, but he wasn’t allowed to leave Sasuke’s area. It was troublesome.

“You’re Sasuke’s guard, right?” A small voice spoke, dragging Naruto out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, who are you?”

“My name is Hinata, I’m Sakura’s personal maid,” the purple hair girl blushed while talking to him. “She told me that while she talked with her future husband..” Naruto felt his stomach turn again, “..I could talk with his annoying, kind-of-cute guard.”

“Why haven’t I seen you before?” He knew it wasn’t her fault that Sakura was in there with Sasuke. And that she said those things about him. There was no reason to act out.

“W-well I usually stayed home and did chores, but she was insistent this time...” her cheeks wouldn’t stop being warm. Hinata definitely thought Naruto was cute. “S-sorry if I’m bothering you!”

“Not at all, I was bored,” that was partially true. He needed the distraction. “Where are you going when they get married?”

“Oh, I’m still staying with Sakura,” she answered honestly, “I’m going to be her and Prince Sasuke’s maid.”

The demon boy was trying his hardest to not show his feelings. It was only getting harder. “I see.”

“What about you? It’s Naruto, right?”

“Yeah. Well, I’m not allowed to leave my village, so I‘ll find something to do. Maybe I’ll become a knight.” He wasn’t allowed to, but she didn’t know that.

“A knight?! That’s so cool,” her eyes lit up. She really thought he was cute.

“Yeah it might be,” Naruto ran his hand through his hair. “It’s hard for me, though. I haven’t been away from my prince’s side for 10 years.”

Hinata noticed the way Naruto’s eyes shined as he spoke of Sasuke. He must be important to him, and she could tell very quickly he had no interest in her like he has for Sasuke. “W-well I mean..you could always try to come come visit our kingdom...”

“I’m not allowed to get involved in those affairs, but thank you,” he dismissed easily. “You sure you’re okay with standing in the hallway? I can get someone else to come and show you arou—“

“No, here is fine,” the girl wanted to be around Naruto longer. Her lilac eyes glanced around the hallway, “The Uchiha have such monochromatic tastes.”

“They really do,” Naruto laughed at the observation.

Hinata and Naruto talked for the entire rest of Sasuke and Sakura’s time together. She was a sweet girl, which surprised Naruto because the Princess isn’t sweet at all. Once the doors open, Naruto stood up off the floor and waited patiently to see his prince.

Sakura walked out first, “Hinata! I’m glad you were able to find your way. Have you enjoyed it here?”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” her eyes moved along Naruto.

Sakura giggled softly before grabbing Hinata’s hand. “Bye annoying fishcake!” she said as they walked off together.

Naruto didn’t respond. He did hate how Sakura treated him, but he also believed he deserved it. After what she saw when they first met, how couldn’t she hate him? Even if she doesn’t remember exactly what happened, it still happened. There’s still that mark. Sai has it, too. They only see each other in passing, but it’s obvious. They both feel uncomfortable around Naruto.

The blonde noticed the raven hadn’t left the room yet, “My Prince?” /I should really drop the ‘my’ now./ “Are you not coming out?”

“Come in. I need to talk to you, Naruto.”

The blonde obliged, walking into the room. There Sasuke was, sitting at the table with a cup of tea. His black eyes looked out the window, his hair laid perfectly like a duck butt, his all black clothes emphasized his pale skin, and the V-necks he’s started wearing...Naruto actively tried to avoid looking. He was too pretty. Too fucking pretty.

“What is it, my Prince?” /My Sasuke./

“Do you want to know what Sakura and I talk about?”

It’s been 5 years of these once-a-year meetings. Why is now any different? 

“Y-yes, but why now S—“ /shit,/ “my prince?”

“Well you and I do everything together, except this. I felt it was time—“

Naruto wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it. He didn’t want to hear about them kissing or making promises to love each other forever, or their babies names. The anger was becoming too hard to control, again.

“You want to tell me now? After you’ve kept me in the dark for so long? You’re not even supposed to talk to me,” he growled. It was getting harder to keep the anger controlled.

“I do,” no hesitation toward the aggressive response, he expected it after all, “Sit down?” Sasuke was told to never tell Naruto about his time with the princess. He didn’t understand why, but both the prince and princess’ parents said it was forbidden because Naruto wasn’t going to be around Sasuke after he gets married, anyway. And apparently Sasuke’s love affairs don’t concern his “disposable” personal guard. But to Sasuke, they do matter. What him and Sakura talked about meant nothing to him. He wanted Naruto to know that before he never got the chance to tell him again.

Naruto pulled out a chair and sat across from Sasuke. When they made eye contact, the anger he was starting to feel immediately dissipated. Naruto wanted nothing more than to be in that moment forever with Sasuke. And he hated it. Why was he given this perfect boy to be around everyday, only to have him be taken away from him in the end?

“The Princess talks to me about her family, and her maids, her village, and everything else about herself. Not once has she asked about me or my life. She really is annoying,” Sasuke wasn’t able to keep eye contact like he wanted to. This was too difficult. “I spoke to her more this time than I ever have before because..this time, she asked me about you.”

“Me?” The blonde tilted his head.

“Yeah,” Sasuke could feel himself getting more upset, “She said she wanted to know why I have someone annoying like you around me at all times when I’m so ‘pretty and cool.’ She said all you ever do is hold me back, and that you give her this uneasy feeling she can’t shake and how happy she is to be taking me away from you..”

Naruto’s eyes stayed on Sasuke. He didn’t interrupt, even though everything that Sakura said pissed him off. It wasn’t often Sasuke talked, and this was important. The Uchiha was still having trouble keeping eye contact, his eyes stared out the window.

“..I didn’t get a chance to answer immediately. Right after that, she told me that even though she thinks you don’t really deserve it, she brought a lonely maid for you to distract yourself with while her and I spend time with each other. She said she’s seen how upset you get when she visits and that you must be jealous that I’m the only one with a...fiancée..” /A fiancée I don’t even want./ Sasuke balled his hands into fists at the thought. The thought of Naruto being with another person other than Sasuke really pissed him off.

“..first, I told her that it’s unprofessional of her to try and match-make, especially between villages, even if it’s just for fun. Second, I told her how it started out as me not having a choice but to keep you around,” black eyes finally met blue, “but the relationship I have with you now is one with an unbreakable bond. A bond that even me getting married and moving villages won’t be able to break.”

Naruto felt his face heat up at Sasuke’s gaze, so he looked away. It was obvious that Sakura didn’t like him, so to bring a maid as a distraction? Naruto didn’t want that, anyway. It was nice to talk to Hinata to soothe the anger, but that’s all. He hasn’t even considered it. Naruto knew the only person he’d ever have feelings for is... “My Prince. You haven’t have a choice. We’ve been forced to be around each other all the time, it’s only natural...”

“I’ve had a choice though,” /it’s also more than that Naruto,/, “and I chose to trust you with my life. I could’ve easily kept you at a distance, Naruto. Most Uchiha do keep their guards at a distance, I believe it’s what they tell you you’re supposed to do, but you’re my most important person.” /In more ways than one. I really don’t want to marry Sakura and leave you behind./

“Sasu—“ Naruto felt himself choke up, and almost said his name again. He couldn’t help it though! What was the Prince even saying to him? This talk about bonds and being important. /Does he want to shatter my heart?/ “S-sorry, My Prince..”

“It’s okay, Naruto,” Sasuke set his cup down and leaned over the table, his face inches away from the other, “We’re behind closed doors.”

Naruto noticed the closeness, and felt a reaction in his lower gut. /Wait?! Does he mean saying his name?/ “Sa—“ he paused, blue eyes staring into onyx. His heart was pounding. /Sasuke’s so close. What do I do? Does he mean his words..does he feel the way I feel, too?/ “..Sa..”

The space in between the boys was closing up. Sasuke couldn’t help himself. He wanted to lean in and give Naruto his first kiss. He sure as hell didn’t want Sakura to have it. Their noses brushed, “Naruto, I said it’s okay.”

Naruto has only ever said Sasuke’s name to himself. Never to the Prince. He’s really not allowed to, but Sasuke said it’s okay. And doesn’t he have the ultimate say? Nobody is around. This will probably be his only chance.

“Sasuke...” the eye contact was too difficult to keep now, so Naruto shut his eyes as he whispered his name over and over, “Sasuke, Sasuke...Sasuke,” /I don’t want to stop, I want to be important enough to say his name..such a stupid rule../

Sasuke loved hearing his name from the boy’s mouth, and he felt it in his lower region. He’s always wanted Naruto to say it, but he knew that he’d be punished if he was caught doing so. /One time couldn’t hurt, though, right?/ Before it all vanished...

Naruto sounded so soft and gentle whispered Sasuke’s name over and over again. He knew the ability to control himself was leaving, he leaned in even closer, closing up the little bit of room there was, pushing their lips together.

The handle of the door started to turn, causing Sasuke to back off. Both of their cheeks were red, both couldn’t look at each other. Naruto was still sitting, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to process. /D-did Sasuke just kiss me?/

“Hey My Prince~~~” Sakura sang as she opened the door, seeing the two boys sitting together, “Good, you’re still here! I was just leaving and then your parents met up with me and wanted me to come grab you. Naruto is invited as well. He can watch over my maid for me.” She was too dense to notice the mood of the room, which was lucky for them.

“I’ll be right out,” Sasuke responded cooly, not showing any sign of emotion. Naruto couldn’t speak, and he was also really glad to not be facing the door right now. He knew his face would reveal that something just happened.

“Okay cutie,” the princess turned on her heels, “I’ll be waiting for you, my Prince.”

It felt like minutes has passed, but it had only been seconds. “Does she always..call you my prince...?” Naruto finally found his voice, and he was feeling a lot of different things right now.

“Yeah,” Sasuke walked next to Naruto and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, finally moving his eyes to look at the blonde in front of him. He looked like he was going to cry any second. Sasuke felt awful. He shouldn’t have kissed him. “But I hate when she does it. You do it better.”

He left it at that. Naruto struggled to follow the Prince. /Sasuke really did kiss me../Naruto thought as he licked his lips. He remembered the warmth, and the softness. /And then that Princess came in calling Sasuke her prince. That was my nickname first! She stole it from me. Like she’s stealing him./Blue eyes moved to watch the beautiful boy walking in front of him. /But he kissed me. Which means Sasuke likes me too, right?/ He ran his hands through his hair and growled. /WHY NOW?! How am I supposed to look at Sasuke’s parents and Sakura herself after all of this?!/

Sasuke was trying not to look back at Naruto. He wanted to, oh so badly, but there was no possible way he would be able to keep his emotionless demeanor if he saw him. He knew Naruto was a mess right now. It was his fault, after all.

They finally arrived in the main room. “Hello Mother and Father,” Sasuke spoke easily, as if nothing had just happened.

Naruto stayed behind the prince, not saying a word. This was common whenever he was around the King and Queen. He knew Sasuke’s parents didn’t like him much, especially his dad. He wondered about the difference it’ll make when Sasuke leaves the kingdom...it was getting even harder to control how he felt right now. “U-um King and Queen,” Naruto finally spoke, “I have to go to the bathroom, is that okay?”

“Sasuke is with us,” the Queen answered while smiling. “Just come back here when you’re finished. We won’t be gone.”

“Okay,” he nodded and walked off. He needed to try and relax his turmoil before facing everyone.

Once he was in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had turned red on the walk over. He could feel his demon counterpart trying to work his way through. “Now is not the time, you damn Kyuubi,” Naruto groaned to himself, “the last thing I need right now is to reveal this side of me to the King and Queen. They can’t know. We’ll have to act like it’s never happened before...and I don’t know what’ll happen to Sasuke...we’ve practiced this!”

The blonde realized he was shaking, and his breaths were short, “Fuck...” he grumbled. “Get yourself together, Naruto.”

—

“Mother,” Sasuke spoke looking directly into her eyes, “Naruto isn’t back yet. May I go chec—“

“He’ll be back. Pay attention to your future wife,” she giggled softly. 

The king hadn’t spoken a word to Sasuke, he’s just watched all of the encounters. He‘s the quiet, very strict type. And he’s always favorited Itachi over Sasuke, which was obvious to both boys. Sasuke was never too bothered by it though. He was able to spend more time with Naruto that way, after all.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and put her hand in his, “The Queen is right, My Prince.”

“My Prince? That’s so cute!” his mom smiled, “I’m so glad to see you two getting along.”

Sakura grinned in response.

“Let’s sit down for some tea, shall we?” The king finally spoke, walking toward the couches, “It’s nice to be gathered together like this. The two of you will make beautiful children.”

Sasuke’s stomach hurt. He couldn’t stop thinking about Naruto, and what was taking him so long? He didn’t want to talk about marriage, and especially not kids. He doesn’t even want kids. He wanted to make sure his guard was okay. His best friend. His crush that he just ruined.

“Sasuke,” his dad’s tone had a bite to it, “are you with us, son?” 

Sasuke knew he’d have to ignore his feelings. He was usually the master at it, but if it involves Naruto, then he has a much harder time. He knows the best thing is to wait.

“Yeah sorry. I’m just a little tired,” he sat down next to his fiancée on the couch across from his parents. He had no room to mess this up right now.

“Tea should help then,” Fugaku insisted, pouring him a glass. 

“You’re right, thank you. So what’s this for, Father? Why were we summoned?” Sasuke just needed to distract himself. Naruto will be back.

“We just wanted to spend time with our son and future daughter-in-law, of course,” the king answered, smiling at Sakura as he did, “after all, we haven’t properly spent time together as a family. We should at least once before the wedding.”

The queen spoke next, “Itachi is busy doing work, but that’s to be expected. We never see much of him anyway.”

“That boy really is something else. He is so strong and powerful. I’m proud to call him my son,” the king chuckled. 

Sakura spoke up, “Prince Itachi is your older brother then, Sasuke?”

“Yeah,” was all he managed.

“You don’t know about him?” the queen asked.

The princess shook her head, “No! Sasuke hasn’t told me much, actually. I’d love to hear about it all.”

/I haven’t told you much because all you do is talk,/ Sasuke thought to himself grumpily. /And what is taking Naruto so long?!/

“Really, Sasuke? You haven’t even talked about your family?” Fugaku’s voice had a harsh tone hidden in it, making Sasuke snap out of his thoughts. He really hates today.

“She’s been spending time talking to me about her life. I’ve been enjoying listening,” he feigned.

The pink blush on Sakura’s cheeks eased the harsh environment, “My Prince, you’re so sweet...”

Mikoto giggled softly, placing her hand in her husband’s, “The Uchiha are men of few words, after all.”

/It’s been 10 minutes. Where the fuck is Naruto?/, Sasuke’s eyes kept glancing at the clock, and he actively avoided looking back at the door.

—

Naruto looked into his reflection again. This time, he looked like his normal self.  
“Ah that was difficult! I think I’m okay now,” he spoke to no one. “I really don’t want to go back, but it’ll get suspicious if I stay any longer,” he mumbled, fixing up his constantly messy hair. “Here goes nothing.”

Naruto arrived at the room with the king and queen, “Sorry about that, your majesties.” He took a bow after he entered, “I’m here now. Where shall I sit?”

“Come join us, dear,” the queen spoke, gesturing toward the couch where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting.

/Took you long enough, Naruto,/ Sasuke thought as he made eye contact, hoping Naruto could hear his thoughts. 

The blonde read Sasuke’s gaze and rolled his eyes back. /Like it’s not partially your fault, idiot./

A small smirk was all Sasuke could respond with before he turned back blank-faced to face his parents. Naruto stood behind the couch his prince was sitting on, and doing his best to avoid Sakura. 

“Why don’t you sit down, Naruto?” Fugaku asked, making it obvious that that’s what he wanted.

“O-oh sure,” he walked over next to Sasuke, “please move over so I can sit, My Prince.”

Sasuke silently obliged, and by doing so, moving even closer to Sakura. He was feeling pretty claustrophobic between the two of them, but it’s what his father wanted. And what he wants is what he gets.

“Now that the three of you are seated, we can finally talk,” Mikoto spoke with a small smile on her face.

“About what?” Sasuke asked the question on everyone else’s minds.

“The wedding, of course!” she clapped her hands together. “We were thinking of having an autumn wedding in our village before you leave us, Sasuke.”

The boys were visibly tense. Naruto knew this was going to be an uncomfortable encounter before he even showed up, but all of his efforts to rid himself of his previous pissed off feelings were going to waste. The wedding is the last thing he wanted to talk about. Sasuke was in the same mindset.

Sakura, on the other hand... “I can hardly wait! It’s been my dream to marry My Prince! And an autumn wedding? It’s the most beautiful time of the year!”

Naruto’s eyes were on the floor.

Sasuke spoke easily, “Is there a set date yet?” 

Everyone thought he was expressing interest, but he just wanted to know how much time left he had with Naruto.

“October 10th,” the king answered. 

Naruto’s birthday.

Sasuke’s eyes glanced toward the blonde, who still hasn’t looked up from the floor, then back to his father, “I turn 18 in July. Why wait so long? Isn’t a summer wedding okay?”

“Eager are we?” his mother giggled, “summer is hot! Autumn is the perfect weather. Think of the bride, Sasuke.”

Sakura beamed, “Yeah think of the bride, Sasuke~” She shoved into him, causing him to push into Naruto.

“S-sorry Naruto,” Sasuke spoke, trying to be as casual as possible. /Please Naruto, be okay. We can get through this.../

Naruto couldn’t respond. He wanted to. He was trying. What was he supposed to say? His chest hurt.

“Naruto?” Mikoto asked, concerned.

“Naruto finally found his words, but his eyes stayed down, “I’m sorry everyone. I must not be feeling well..”

Hinata walked in through the front door, followed by a couple guards, “Princess, we should be heading out soon. It’s going to get dark.”

“Hinata! Perfect timing!” Sakura jumped up. “You could help Naruto to his room. He isn’t feeling well.”

Naruto did want to go to bed, but what was he supposed to do about Hinata? “I can make it on my own,” the blonde insisted. He stood up, losing balance for a bit before he found it again. His eyes finally looked toward the king and queen, “I am sorry again for how I’ve been acting this evening.” He bowed toward them before turning in his heel to leave. He never once looked at Sasuke.

“Wait Naruto,” Fugaku spoke. “Take Hinata with you. It would be troublesome if you were to faint in your state. If that’s okay with you of course, miss Hinata.”

He has wanted to separate Naruto and Sasuke ever since they developed a friendship, but Itachi wouldn’t let anyone interfere. Not even his own father. Fugaku has always hated the Uzumaki’s. He wants to keep complete control over them, and he definitely doesn’t want his son sympathizing with one.

That’s part of why this marriage is happening. The boys got too close, so it’s time to separate them by force. Shisui and Itachi no longer have control over the situation since it officially involves another village now that Sasuke and Sakura are engaged. The blackmail that Itachi held over Fugaku means nothing to him now.  
He was very proud of his first son.

“Y-Yes! That’s very okay. I’ll do my best,” she stuttered and moved toward Naruto, who was still on his way out of the door. “L-l-l-let me help you...” she held her hand out for him.

“I’m okay right now,” Naruto gave her a gentle smile, “I’ll let you know if that changes.” /It’s not Hinata’s fault. She’s being forced to do this, for some reason. Ugh, I just want to go to bed. This is all too exhausting../

“Naruto, are you dumb? She wants to hold your hand,” Sakura spouted at him as she watched their encounter. “You’re so not a gentleman.”

Naruto’s face was red, so did Hinata’s, but neither reacted to the comment. He was too exhausted.

Sasuke was about to comment on her rudeness, but his parents started laughing before he had the chance. 

“Sakura-dear! You’re so forward. I’m glad we found you for our little Sasuke,” Mikoto giggled.

“You’ll keep him on his toes, that’s for sure,” Fugaku chuckled. He’s noticed how Sasuke has been acting, despite trying to play it off. He really has been weakened by the Uzumaki. /Don’t worry, Sasuke. Your strength will soar. We’ll conquer the Cherry Blossom village together and rule over all one day. I just need to finally get you away from him first./

“Oh, my Sasuke is so sweet to me though! He’ll hold my hand whenever I want him to,” to prove it, she grabbed his hand.

He didn’t fight, but his eyes were watching as the blonde left with the purple haired girl following behind him.

“My prince~” Sakura sang, bringing Sasuke back to his proper place. “You worry too much about him. He’s supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around,” she snickered.

“He’ll be out of your guys’ hair soon,” the King spoke, “In fact, I was thinking of relieving Naruto of his duties to protect you earlier than planned.”

“Why get rid of him early?” Sasuke asked. Today has been the worst possible day for him, and it was getting harder and harder to maintain his cool composure. He wanted to run. He wanted to be with Naruto.

“Well, we found someone more suitable for the task of protecting you since now, Sakura-dear will also have to be protected,” his mother started, “it’s important that you two start building a foundation in a place where you’re comfortable, and not while you’re going through changes in scenery as well.”

“I think I’ll be able to handle it, mother,” Sasuke grumbled. /Please don’t freak out./

His dad interjected, “Sasuke, it’s not just that. Naruto has been around you for 10 years now. You must keep your relationship with your guards at a distance, and it’s been noticeable that you two have gotten too close.”

Sakura could feel the aura in the room darken after that comment. She didn’t falter, but maybe that’s because she couldn’t bring herself to move. Mikoto was the same.

The king placed his hand on his wife’s shoulder, “I’m sorry honey, and to you to, Sakura, but would you mind leaving Sasuke and I for a moment? We should be getting the girls’ ride back ready. Get Hinata from Naruto’s room first. I’ll be there to say my goodbyes soon.”

The girls nodded, and were escorted out to walk to Naruto’s room.

Sasuke started speaking as soon as the girls left the room, “Naruto and I spend every second together! Of course our relationship is close. You’re the one who set this up,” he was losing every ounce of his control, and he knew it, “you’re the one who made the personal guard rules! You said they must be around you at all times. Did you want me to hate the person I’m around everyday?” His voice was rising.

“Putting you with Naruto wasn’t my choice,” the king spoke honestly.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke growled.

“I hoped that I’d get lucky and his annoying personality would wear you out and drive you mad. To the point where you would’ve begged me to get rid of him,” Fugaku stood up from his spot on the couch, “but you tolerated the fact that even though he’s your personal guardian, you were protecting him. You handled his neediness, and ended up enjoying his company. You may as well be on a first name basis. I have never been more disappointed in you.”

Sasuke wanted to scream, “Why didn’t you take him away from me, then?”

“Sasuke,” Fugaku smirked, “what do you think I’m doing right now?”

Black eyes widened. “Naruto...” Sasuke whispered before attempting to run out of the room.

The doors slammed and locked from the outside, “Running to protect the person who is supposed to be protecting you? Again, Sasuke? I thought I had raised you better than that.” 

The Prince’s red eyes met his father’s, “What are you doing with Naruto?”

“Something I should have done years ago, Sasuke. I’m saving you from him.“

—

Naruto’s head was spinning, and Hinata ended up actually being really helpful to have around. “I’m sorry again, Hinata. Thank you...”

“It’s really no worries,” the shy girl answered softly, “it’s this direction, right?”

“Y-Yeah, it should be. My head is killing me right now, but I’ve walked around this place a million times,” he giggled softly. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sasuke, and hoping he was okay in his situation as well. /I am the worst personal guard. I can’t even protect my prince./

Once they reached Naruto and Sasuke’s room, the boy stopped, “Here is fine. Thank you, Hinata,” he finally stopped leaning on her, and used the wall to keep his balance. “Someone should be coming to get you soon. I’m so sorry to just leave you, but I must lay down.”

“I-I-it’s okay! C-could I wait inside with you, though?” her cheeks were covered with blush. “Being alone in the hallway is...”

Naruto paused for a moment. He really felt nothing toward her, so having her in his room should be okay. It would be rude to leave her alone. “Yeah. You can sit on my Prince’s bed while you wait.” He walked in and laid down, immediately closing his eyes. The dizziness was only getting worse. “I-I’m sorry, Hinata.”

She didn’t mind. She just wanted to be around Naruto a little longer, even if he is too sick to pay attention to her. She was worried about him, and wanted to help anyway she could. She knew there wasn’t a way to, but keeping him company must be helpful!

Naruto fell asleep after about 5 minutes of resting. Hinata walked over to him and brushed his hair behind his ear. She thought he was the prettiest boy she had ever seen. The door opened, so she stepped back, her face covered in blush again.

“Hinata,” Sakura spoke as she opened the door, “oh there you are! He left you alone to sleep?”

“He let me come into his room, but he wasn’t feeling good. It’s really okay.”

“This boy is so weak and spoiled,” the princess pouted. “You still like him?”

She nodded softly, “I think he’s very cute and sweet..” 

The queen giggled softly as she heard that, “Oh Hinata, that is so sweet! I wish there was a way to allow you two to be together, but unfortunately we’re not allowed to do cross-village marriages unless it’s royalty.”

Hinata knew Naruto didn’t like her, but Sakura had said she could meet Naruto to be her date! The princess did have a habit of lying to her staff. But even if she could just be friends with Naruto, she’d like that.

“O-oh, that’s understandable! It’s okay, I don’t think he noticed me very much anyway...” the purple haired girl whispered. /He seems very focused on his prince./

“Come on, Hinata. You could do better anyway! He’s a dense idiot who doesn’t even have the capability of protecting the Prince. You’ll find someone who does. I’m sorry for bringing you along with the hope..” Sakura pouted.

“It’s okay!!” Hinata promised, “We should get going or more than half of our trip will be in the dark.”

“Come on, girls,” Mikoto guided them out of the room.

When they were walking ahead of her, she locked Naruto inside of the room from the outside. /I’m sorry, Naruto. But you’re no longer needed for our Prince. You’re not good for him./

—

Sasuke jiggled the door handle again, “Let me out, Father.”

Fugaku kept his distance from his son. “Your new guard is to be met tonight. I’ll let you out then.”

“Where’s Naruto? What are you doing with Naruto?” /What does Itachi have to do with this? Where is he during all of this? Right now? What the FUCK is going on?!/ Sasuke’s eyes flashed red without him realizing it.

“Oh I see, you can already have your powers,” the king chuckled, “so have you been helping the demon boy control himself, then? Is that why he hasn’t unleashed his powers yet?”

Sasuke closed his eyes. /Fuck! I have to get out of here. I can’t with my dad around, though. He has too much power.../ “I don’t know how to use them properly,” Sasuke answered. It wasn’t a lie, since he just revealed them to his father even though he wasn’t supposed to. He didn’t know how to make it stop. He was too angry.

“I could teach you, my son. You just have to be willing to learn, and away from that Uzumaki boy. He is your weakness. You’ll be stronger without him,” Fugaku knew he could convince Sasuke. After all, it’s in the Uchiha blood to crave power.

/That’s what he’s trying to do? But Itachi didn’t want us separated at all..all of this has to do with Naruto’s demon...maybe if I go along with my dad, it’ll be better for everyone...but no matter what, I will save you, Naruto./ “You mean, that’s all it take to get stronger?” Sasuke had paused his attempts to escape. Playing along was the better choice. He was too emotional to think properly before, but this is right. Right?

“So you finally understand?” the King chuckled, “Your new guard will be here in an hour or so. Until then, shall we talk about your brother?” He finally approached his youngest son, placing a hand on his shoulders. “It’s nice to finally have you on my side, Sasuke.”

—

Naruto woke up to bright lights shining in his face. Brighter than he remembered.

“Ah, hey My Prince..where are we?” His eyes were going into focus, then he realized he wasn’t in a familiar place at all. “How did I get here? Hello?”

A figure walked through the door. Naruto went to sit up, but felt a tug on his wrist. He was cuffed to the bed.

“Try not to struggle too much, dear,” the figure spoke in a raspy voice, “it’ll only damage you further, and that isn’t why you’re here.”

“Who are you? What am I doing here? And where is my prince?”

“Those are a lot of questions, my little demon. They’ll be answered in time. I’m Orochimaru,” he slid across the room toward the boy, “I’ve been doing some tests on you.”

“I need to find my prince. Please let me go,” Naruto couldn’t think about anything else other than where Sasuke is. He was also confused on why he was the only one in this room..and ordered to do tests in the first place.

“I’m not authorized to do any of that. From what I’ve heard, you’re to never see the Young Prince again.”

Naruto’s eyes flashed red and his calm manner quickly changed, “Let me out, or I’ll figure out a way out myself. I will find my Prince.”

“You’re assuming he wants to see you,” Orochimaru walked over, but kept a safe distance from the now transforming boy, “who says he isn’t the one who ordered you away?”

Sasuke’s face flashed through Naruto’s mind, and he thought of their kiss they shared. There’s no way it was his choice. “Let me out,” he growled.

“You can believe whatever you want, but I cannot let you leave,” white hands were on either of Naruto’s shoulders. Orochimaru cuffed his other arm up, “you’re acting out too much, so I’m going to leave you here. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” Naruto shook the bed trying to get his cuffs off, which wasn’t working.

The snake-like man laughed, “I am. I’ll be back. See you later, my little demon.”

Once he left, Naruto screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, but nothing happened. 

“Ah fuck! What is going on? I want to leave. I want to find Sasu—“ his eyes started to fill with tears as he admitted defeat. “Sasuke....” he whispered, knowing that there was nobody around to listen. “..Sasuke, I’m sorry..I can’t protect you anymore...” he sobbed, “I never could.”

—

It’s June now. It has been 6 months since Sasuke last saw Naruto. He’s grown incredibly strong and has wonderful control over his powers. One of the strongest of the Uchiha clan, next to his brother, Shisui, and his father of course. Although, Sasuke definitely has potential to surpass all of them..or maybe he’s already there.

“Young Prince,” Sai walked through the door, “Itachi is coming back to town tonight.”

“Oh?” the raven glanced over.

“I wonder if he’ll know anything about Naruto...”

The prince bashed his fist against the table. There’s been no sign of Naruto. It’s like he vanished without a trace, which is impossible...or so Sasuke thought, but lately, it’s felt possible.

“Also, Sasuke, your father is summoning you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’ll be out in a minute.”

Sai knows about Naruto’s demon. Even though his memories were changed, the intuition of knowing something is different never fades. He was trained very well. Sai was hired by Fugaku, and told Sasuke upfront that he is to report to his father. It took a little while for trust to build for the both of them, but the Prince confided in his new guard one night. Everything finally made sense. Sai’s been helping Sasuke look for Naruto ever since.

The King welcomed Sasuke and Sai into his room, “I’ve been waiting.”

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Sai apologized.

Sasuke didn’t. “What’s this about?”

“Well as you know, we will have the wedding here before you move,” Fugaku spoke.

“Is that all?” Sasuke didn’t care about his wedding. He was hoping to find Naruto and cancel the whole thing, but so much time has passed, it’s always looking less and less likely. That didn’t stop him from trying.

“You know your 18th birthday is next month, right? You’re going to be getting married in about 4 months. Are you prepared?” He questioned as “lovingly” as he could, without really meaning it of course. All Fugaku wants is power.

“Yeah, thank you. When is Sakura coming to plan it then?”

“Well she’s already 18, so she’ll be around more once you also turn 18.”

/So basically I have a month left to find Naruto and get the fuck out of here./ Sasuke nodded, “Okay. Anything else? I want to go back to training.”

The King laughed, “Of course you do. That’s all for now. Go right ahead.”

Sasuke and Sai left the room. The Prince was furious about how little progress he’s made, but Sai had something for him.

“Young Prince,” the guard started, “I wanted to tell you before the meeting, but I went through some files and realized that Kakashi went missing the same time as Naruto.”

“Oh?”

“He usually watches everything from the shadows, so it wasn’t easy to pick up,” they walked into Sasuke’s room, “but that means that Naruto is alive and probably in this area. Kakashi wanted to keep training him, after all..”

“Then why wouldn’t he tell me?” the boy growled, “I deserve to know where—“

“For yours and Naruto’s safety. I’m sure if he spoke, he wouldn’t be allowed to be the one taking care of him anymore. If anyone knows about this, they were probably sworn to secrecy. It’s also likely that nobody but those two know where they are...it seems like the King doesn’t even know.”

“You’re right.”

“Your older brother is coming in today, right? He and Kakashi may the capabilities to talk. I’m wondering if maybe he’ll be able to communicate with him. He may even know where they ar—“

“I don’t think my dad is stupid enough to leave my brother and I alone. After all, Naruto wasn’t even supposed to be taken from me according to Itachi, so he’s most likely suspecting we’d plot something. Even with our current relationship, my dad isn’t one to trust,” Sasuke sighed, “he always speaks so highly of my brother, but I can tell there’s an edge in his voice because Itachi has..never been afraid to let my father know what he wants.”

“Ah right, and I’m sure all of your meetings together will be under strict surveillance,” Sai tapped his finger against his lip, “but this may be our only chance. We have to find some way to talk to Kakashi and find out where Naruto is.”

“Yeah, I know, but getting by my father..” Sasuke sighed.

“Young Prince, I have an idea,” the guard made eye contact.

“Tell me.”

—

Naruto dodged the punch directed at him. He quickly countered and hit his opponent in the jaw.

“The score is 10 to 0! Kyuubi is still in the lead,” a voice announced through the speakers, “what else do we expect from our number one demon fighter, huh?”

Screams were heard as the blonde wiped the blood from his mouth. His reflexes were quicker than ever, but he was getting tired. He doesn’t usually get hit.

“We’re going to call it a night! Be back again tomorrow to watch our one and only Kyuubi fight and win again!!” 

Naruto shook his head as he left the ring. His thoughts were going at a mile a minute. He’s gotten much stronger, and he’s gained way more control over his demon, but he still has no way of leaving. He wanted nothing more than to figure out a way out of this hell hole he’s been dragged into, but there hasn’t been any luck.

“Hey,” Kakashi spoke, “you took a good punch today.”

Naruto chuckled darkly, “Yeah. It doesn’t hurt too bad though. Just bloody.”

“I have news for you,” the silver haired man handed a towel to the boy, “private news.”

“I have to see the Orochimaru again after this,” the demon-boy sighed.

Kakashi sighed. He felt guilty about leaving Naruto with Orochimaru, but it was the only way for now.. “You still have an hour to rest before that. I made sure you got time. The punch helped,” the man placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “it’s about the young prince.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “Why didn’t you open with that? Is My Prince okay? Has he gotten married yet? Ha, actually just kidding, I know he’s getting married on my birthday—“

“Naruto please, it’s important,” he opened the door to their waiting room. “Clean yourself off while we talk.”

The boy nodded, “Yes sir.” He walked into the room and looked at himself in the mirror. There was a bruise forming on his lip, but he knew it’d go away fast. He always healed really quickly. All that was on his mind was Sasuke, which was usual. He hasn’t gotten news of the Prince since he was taken away from him and given to Orochimaru with no explanation, but he hadn’t given up hope. Or stopped thinking about him. Or his mouth.

“The older Prince is coming back to town tonight and it’s still uncertain, but I think there’s still a way to talk to him.”

“He’s coming back? How do you know?”

“Yeah, it seems his mission is finally over,” the silver-haired man placed his finger his face mask, “and I have a few ways to gather information from the kingdom. I’ve told only person I trust with my entire life where we are.” /Obito covered for my disappearance and keeps me updated as frequently as he can without getting caught. I couldn’t count on anyone else./

“Okay, so what’re we gonna do then Kakashi?” Naruto’s eyes were full of hope.

“Well, we’ll have to escape Orochimaru’s grasp first...you’ve been preparing, yes?”

Naruto nodded eagerly. He knew Kakashi wouldn’t have ever made him go through what he’s been through with Orochimaru if there was any other way. He trusted the silver haired man with his life, even if it meant he had to spend time as a dirty underground boxer...he had gotten really good at it, at least. The training paid off.

“Good,” Kakashi patted blonde hair affectionately, “now let’s talk.” /I promise I’ll get you out of here./

—

Itachi walked through the front door. He hadn’t been home for months. “I’m back,” the older Prince said as he walked into his father’s room. 

“Oh Itachi, there you are. I was wondering when you’d be getting home,” the King‘s eyes glanced over. “Sasuke has gotten so powerful since you left. All because that deadweight Naruto isn’t around him.”

The older Prince clenched his fist. So it was true, the King played a part in their separation. Naruto was gone. He had to find him. “Of course Sasuke is powerful. He’s always been a quick learner. Where is the boy?”

“He’s currently taking a break in the garden. You could go see him if you like. But Itachi,” Fugaku had a slight darkness in his gaze, “it’s not like it would work, but don’t try anything.”

Itachi walked out of the room, Shisui following close. He was worried about Sasuke, and about Naruto, and hoped that his younger brother could explain the situation better. He also found it funny that he was the favorite until Naruto disappeared. The staff kept greeting him as he walked out toward the garden. There his little brother was.

“Hey,” Itachi spoke.

“Hi brother,” Sasuke grumbled. He knew he couldn’t give away any hint that he wanted Naruto back. He had a feeling the king was watching. 

Itachi could sense it, too. They’ve always been surprisingly good at understanding each other. “Little brother, I see you’ve gotten stronger.”

“No thanks to you,” Sasuke glared. He didn’t want to do this. He was really excited to finally see Itachi, but for Naruto, that had to wait. And he knew Itachi understood. “It’s because I finally dropped the extra weight, I was able to become stronger.”

“Extra weight? Oh you mean Naruto?”

“Don’t ever say that name in my presence again,” the younger Uchiha growled, “he’s a burden to our kingdom. I can’t believe you never told me he was a demon.” /Please Itachi, help me save him./

“Sasuke, I thought—“

“You thought wrong. Only Father and Danzo have understood my feelings in the matter. All I’ve ever wanted is power. And once I marry Sakura, I’ll have power over more than just one kingdom. I just need to get rid of you first, but as of recently, I’m Father’s new favorite son.”

/So Danzo is a part of it, along with Father. Which means that it’s probably our underground army.../ “Well Sasuke, if you’re willing to accept whatever that label means, then I won’t stop you.”

“I’m ready to follow people who actually care for me,” Sasuke lied. /Please find Naruto../

“I’ll be on my way, then. Let me know if you change your mind, little brother,” Itachi turned on his heel, “let’s go Shisui.”

“Yes, sir,” Shisui nodded as he followed the older Prince away from the gardens.

Itachi now has the idea of where he can get information on where Naruto is, and he was going to do anything he could to find him and reunite him and Sasuke. 

The Young Prince turned around and faced Sai, “Well, we should go find my father.”

Sai knew exactly what he meant, “Yes, Young Prince.”

—

Naruto inhaled shakily outside of Orochimaru’s door. He knew what he had to do, but he was nervous about how well it would go...after all, Orochimaru was not one for letting things slide. If anything went wrong, he wasn’t sure what would happen. He wasn’t sure even Kakashi could save him.

He had to pull this off.

As if sensing his presence, Kabuto opened the door for the blonde, “I see you actually got hit. Off night?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Dodging every punch thrown at me isn’t possible, you know.”

“You’ve done rather well up till now, but I guess you’re not wrong,” the white haired boy moved out of the way to let Naruto in, “Orochimaru will be out in a minute.”

A red haired girl came out from the other room. Her name is Karin Uzumaki, Naruto found a out little while ago. His cousin. Also let if the demon clan. It seemed like she was in a similar position as Naruto, and he promised himself that when he was finally reunited with his Prince, he would come back and save her and the others here, too. There was no need for anyone to go through this torture...

Nobody should be forced into underground fights.

Long black hair fell along white skin as the snake-like man appeared from behind the door, “My little fox, welcome back.”

Naruto tensed immediately. He always hated the way Orochimaru spoke, and he never understood why he called him that. The tone was always amused, as if he enjoyed torturing all of these kids...well of course he did, Naruto knew that well himself. Considering all the torture he’s gone through...he was only thankful that his demon blood helped him heal faster than most. He knew some of the others weren’t so lucky...

He was in the room of white, with the bright lights. The same one he woke up in 6 months ago. It never failed to make his stomach turn, but he had to stay strong..otherwise he’ll never see Sasuke again.

/It’s for Sasuke. I’ll see you soon, My Prince,/ the thoughts danced around in his head.

“You got hit tonight then,” Orochimaru’s icy hand touched Naruto’s bruise on his lip, “are we getting weaker, little fox?”

Blue eyes looked anywhere but in front of him. He had been hit quite a bit in the beginning, but as he honed his skills, it became less and less of an occurrence, “I just had an off night, I promise it won’t happen again,” he couldn’t help the cowering feeling he had. Even with all of the practice he had with his demon, he was still unsure how well he’d do in a fight against Orochimaru himself. He knew he was strong, but that strong? 

/Can I really do this?/

“You know off nights are unacceptable,” the slithery voice played through the air aggressively, “one becomes two, which is too many,” icy fingers still didn’t leave the bruise, instead they added pressure to it, causing Naruto to wince, “you’re supposed to be my winner. We both know I don’t like losers.”

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Naruto attempted to pull away from the pain, but a hand grabbed the back of his head and stopped him.

“You better be. It will not happen again, you hear me?”

“Y-yes, sir,” he stuttered. /This better work...I need to get out of here./

“Good, now,” he pulled the patient’s chair down, “take a seat. Let’s take a look at that little demon of yours.”

/Sasuke../ Naruto bit on his bruised lip, the sharp pain he felt being the only thing to keep him sane, /I can do this. Sasuke, I’ll be there soon. Wait for me./

—

Itachi entered into the Anbu training facility with Shishui. His eyes glanced around the crowd, looking for one man in particular.

Obito.

Once their eyes met, the other Uchiha nodded knowingly. He knew it was time to tell Kakashi. He had been waiting months for this, and he was nothing short of prepared. They had to be extremely discreet, after all.

The Prince and his guard exited after that exchange, allowing Obito to leave when he felt safe.

Once they gathered together where nobody would find them, they discussed the night’s plans.

“I just need you to send Kakashi a crow,” Obito spoke, “he’s known you’d be back around this time, so he’s aware of what to look out for.”

“One of my crows, hm?” A smirk fell on the older prince’s face without him realizing it, “So he’s known about my powers I’ve hidden from the kingdom, too?”

“He figured it out one night when you sent one to watch over Naruto and Sasuke a year or so ago,” Obito explained matter-of-factly, “it would’ve gone over anyone else’s head, but he knew it was you immediately.”

“Of course he did,” he shook his head. his eyes glanced up to his guard, who looked like he had something to say.

“There will probably be a war within this household starting tomorrow, then,” his eyes stayed on Obito, “right?”

He nodded in response. Shisui then looked toward Itachi, “You sure you’re ready to go head-to-head with your father?”

“He’s always called me his favorite because we’ve been doing that my whole life,” Itachi shrugged, “I’ve never backed down, the only difference is now we’ll have Sasuke and Naruto on our side, so we’re more likely to win.”

The other two Uchiha nodded in agreement. This has been a long time coming and they were nothing short of prepared, but it also suddenly felt too soon.

—

Kakashi felt guilty every time Naruto had to see Orochimaru. It was the only way he was allowed to leave the kingdom alone with Naruto. Danzo had decided on Orochimaru’s underground boxing ring because even the King didn’t know all of the details about it. All he wanted was for Naruto to disappear from Sasuke forever, and Danzo knew that the ring was the perfect place for Naruto to become stronger, and with Orochimaru watching over him..the most dangerous Uzumaki Demon was Danzo’s potential secret weapon of the kingdom.

He was almost sent alone, until Kakashi volunteered himself to go. He promised to not tell a soul where they were, except he lied and told Obito of course. He knew if he went with the blonde, he could help save him. Even if it took a while, he could help Naruto escape. He swore on his life. 

He remembered the look on Naruto’s face when they finally saw each other a week after after he had been taken away.

-flashback to 6 months ago-  
The halls were white, and the only splash of color caught Kakashi’s eyes.

“K-Kakashi?” The light that usually sparkled in the blonde’s eyes was gone.

“Yes,” His stomach dropped. Maybe this was a horrible idea after all..how could he agree to letting Naruto come here.

A soft, almost lifeless smile landed on the boy’s face, “It’s..good to see you.”

The older man walked over and sat next to the boy on the white bench. Naruto has always worn bright colors, so seeing him in such a lifeless setting, also wearing white...it hurt. His eyes glanced around, making sure nobody was near to hear what he was going to say next.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” he promised, “but it’s going to take quite a bit of time. Months. You’ll just have to bear with this until then.” His eyes glanced over to see Naruto’s sparkle for a second before it vanished again.

“I don’t know..if I can,” the blonde’s voice broke, “It always hurts.. It’s almost like there’s a creature inside of me he’s provoking..he forces my powers out of me, and even they don’t like it...he says it’s for me to get stronger, for the fights I’m going to be doing...”

Kakashi had half a mind to pick the boy up and run away himself, but he knew if he did, they’d never be able to set foot in the kingdom again. And he had to get Naruto back to Sasuke.

“I want to bring you back to Young Prince,” Kakashi knew bringing him up would help the horrible situation they’re in.

It did. The sparkle at the mention of Sasuke...

“R-really?” Naruto’s voice was shaky.

“I have someone on the inside. Only one person on my side knows I’m here with you. It’s a risky mission, and it will take time,” he explained smoothly, watching to see the understanding in blue, “you just have to deal with this...”

“Okay,” there was a shaky determination in the response, “I mean, I guess I don’t mind learning how to fight,” a sad smirk landed on his mouth, “maybe I’ll get even better than when you trained me.”

Kakashi stood up, not wanting to be caught having this conversation, “We have to be discreet. This never happened,” he slid his hands into his pockets, “I’m only going to be speaking to you during practice and at fights because I’m your trainer.”

Surprisingly to them both, Naruto actually laughed softly, not expecting Kakashi to continue to be his trainer. The thought soothed him as much as he could be soothed, which wasn’t a lot, “I look forward to your harsh training.”

-end of flashback-

The man with silver hair slipped out the back door without being noticed. He looked around for a crow, knowing that Itachi was coming back from his mission any day, he waited for his message. Obito promised it was coming.

/It should be tonight.../ As the thought crossed his mind, a crow flew down into a tree, his eyes glowing red.

“Finally,” Kakashi whispered to himself.

Tomorrow would be the day they leave. Naruto never had to come back here again. He was ready to get out of here, but he knew that once they do..there would be a war ahead of him. The war against the Uchiha King.

He also knew how prepared Naruto was for anything coming their way. He’s become a lot stronger. As long as it was for Sasuke, he’d do anything. It showed in his eyes at the mention of the Young Prince. 

They’ve both known this was coming.

He turned on his heel back into the building.

—

The next day rolled around, and Naruto awoke with a headache. He had been in Orochimaru’s room for hours, being provoked into anger, the demon blood boiling beneath him. It only ever hurt like that when he was being taunted.

He actually had gained a lot of control over his powers. He noticed that it felt as if there was another soul inside of him, so he treated them as his own, not acting like his powers are his, but more like they were born together, so they should work together.

And they responded much better that way.

Kakashi knocked once on Naruto’s door, and the blonde took a shaky deep breath in.

Today’s the day.

“I’m coming, Sasuke,” he whispered to himself before following the silver-haired man out.

They had to make this quick.

He was ready.

—

Itachi walked up to his father’s room, wanting to make sure he had no awareness of what was going on. He opened the door to see his father discussing something with his brother, who had a look that remained impassive.

Sasuke had the man fooled completely. Itachi had to force himself to not smirk at the thought of his little brother tricking his harsh father. Fugaku was never one to let anything slide passed him, but he had no idea. He had even caught onto Itachi’s thoughts easier than this.

Not all of them though.

Itachi knew. They would be able to do this.

“Did you need something, son?” The king’s harsh eyes looked toward Itachi.

“Yes father, I was actually wondering if I could speak to Sasuke—“

“From what I saw last night, he wants nothing to do with you.”

/Sasuke knew Father would watch our every move, then. That’s why he spoke that way. Sasuke....I’m impressed./ “I— you’re right I—...”

“Older brother,” Sasuke interrupted him. His voice was sharp, and would probably intimidate anybody else, “if this is nonsense about Naruto again, I don’t want to hear it. I told you, I’m better and stronger now. He was holding me back.”

“It’s not,” Itachi answered quickly, easily, not faltering in front of their father, whose eyes were on his youngest son. Amused, and proud. “I just wanted to see how strong you’ve really become. Would you want to spar in the garden?”

The invitation caused an eyebrow raise from the King, whose eyes glanced between the two boys. Neither of them showed any signs of betrayal, but it almost felt like his eyes could the nerves pounding in their bodies. 

Were they done for? Was that it?

“Itachi,” Fugaku’s voice was low, dangerous, “if I hear you mention the Uzumaki one more time, I will take that as a sign of betrayal to our village. I didn’t break our promise, the boys had many years together, but Sasuke made his choice. Power. I hope you understand,” the threat thickened, “I could always HELP you understand if you don’t—“

“I understand, Father,” he spoke through gritted teeth. The fact that it was hard for him to talk wasn’t faked because..Sasuke really had fooled the King. Hell, if Itachi hadn’t known better, he’d have fooled him too.

“Good,” am empty smile fell on his lips, “you two boys enjoy your sparring, then. I’ll leave you to it.” 

He leaned down toward the younger boy’s ear, “Update me on everything that happens. Your brother doesn’t have the interest of our kingdom at heart. Remember that.”

All Sasuke did was nod once before following his brother out.

It worked.

He was going to see Naruto.

—

Obito’s eyes glanced around before unlocking the back gate. He did it swiftly, and left knowing that it doesn’t get checked again until the next morning. After all, only people within the house could unlock it, and nobody would think of betraying the king.

He felt lucky such an arrogance existed. It made this whole thing a lot easier than it could’ve been...even though it’s still not easy.

“Come on, Kakashi,” he sighed to himself, “you and Naruto have to make it.”

All of their lives depended on it, after all. If anything goes wrong, and any one of them gets caught...well he knew they’d somehow manage to gather every bit of information on who was involved. And betraying the King was a sentence worthy of death.

He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He believed in his friend, and the little blonde demon boy who’s soul burned with a fire no other Uzumaki had. He always sensed it within him, as did Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui. They worked hard to keep that secret safe from the King as long as possible.

And when Danzo found out, he agreed to keep it a secret as well. If the King knew about Naruto’s power, he surely thought him weak enough to not be concerned.

Obito turned the corner, glancing into the garden.

Sasuke and Itachi were sparring wordlessly. He knew, though, that they could feel each other’s thoughts and feelings through their fists.

Him and Kakashi communicated that way all the time. Along with others.

Everything is going smoothly so far.

“We can do this,” a small smile fell on his mouth. “We’ll win this war.”

—

Sasuke’s eyes glanced toward the direction of the back gate, seeing Obito walking away from the area. It’s unlocked. Finally. He was going to see Naruto very soon.

Itachi’s fist flew toward his little brother, who easily blocked it and countered, “You really have gotten strong,” his eyes were amused, and he was unsure he’d win in a real head-to-head fight with his little brother if this is how he sparred.

“I told you, I wanted power,” he spoke with ease despite their continuous movements, “I needed to get stronger.” /To save Naruto./

“Well you’ve done just that,” it’s honestly amazing how easily they were talking. This isn’t a normal sparring match. It was good for their nerves to let all of this out.

It was also be the last time they’re like this in their garden, and both boys wanted to have at least this memory of them. Before Sasuke left. 

They hadn’t seen each other in a long while after all, and when they finally did, there was a war about to start. The Uchiha timing has never been perfect, so both boys accepted this. 

They knew each other’s feelings, despite the lack of it they’ve had growing up. Sasuke wanted to thank Itachi for putting Naruto into his life, but he knew he couldn’t say it out loud just in case someone was watching..listening.

As if Itachi understood, he spoke while blocking Sasuke’s last hit, “You’ve grown into such a fine man, Sasuke.”

“You helped guide me,” he stretched his arms up over his head, evening his breaths. “So...thanks.”

Itachi smiled softly. He knew it was about Naruto. “I’ll always do anything for you, little brother.”

Sasuke nodded once. It was time, now.

“I..have to go,” he eyed the gate. He had to sneak Kakashi and Naruto in before the next morning. He knew where to meet Naruto, even without speaking to him in months, he just had to time it correctly.

Itachi glanced around. His crows told him it was clear before he gave Sasuke the okay to leave.

—

Naruto sprinted through the forest behind Kakashi. He was glad the silver-haired man trained him himself because if he hadn’t properly prepared beforehand, he would’ve never been able to keep up. Kakashi was..fast. And the boxer ring was...really far out. He wondered how long he had been knocked out in order to end up there.

They moved with ease through the trees, and Naruto could feel the heat burning in his stomach as he started to sense a familiar feeling about...

This part of the forest.

-flashback 7 years-

Naruto had climbed up into the tree. He knew he wasn’t supposed to come out this far, or leave Sasuke’s side, but Sasuke pissed him off, so he decided to anyway. He’d be back before he knew it...

“He’s always such a grump!” Naruto mumbled angrily to himself.

“I am not,” a voice surprised the blonde.

Blue eyes glared down, “Young Prince,” his tone had a bite, “You’re not supposed to be out here—“

“Neither are you, idiot,” the raven started angrily climbing the tree Naruto was sitting in.

“W-Wait! What if you fall? Your dad will kill us, well most likely me, but—“ the worry in his voice was surprisingly real.

“I’m not going to fall,” the Uchiha climbed with ease, in fact, easily sitting next to the Uzumaki. 

They sat together in silence. Naruto’s eyes didn’t leave the boy next to him, who kept his eyes on the ground.

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” the words surprised them both. “I— uh,” he shuffled a little, “I shouldn’t have taken my mood out on you.”

They had already spent everyday together for the past 3 years, since they were 7, but the kindness and understanding between them only recently started growing stronger. Their friendship was becoming more stable. Sasuke was never one to apologize, and Naruto knew that. So this...meant everything.

“M-me too, My Prince,” his cheeks heated up, and his eyes finally glanced away from the boy next to him. He thought he could feel Sasuke’s gaze burning on him, though.

They stayed quiet for a little while longer before Sasuke broke the silence again. Usually it was Naruto who spoke the most, but this..well, this was okay too, “We should head back before someone starts looking for us.”

He was right, and Naruto knew it, but he didn’t want to leave. He hadn’t felt this at peace in a long time. “I don’t want to.”

Sasuke actually laughed at that, and it was the first time Naruto had ever heard such a beautiful sound, “Me neither, but I’d rather this than being scolded by Father.”

Naruto couldn’t help himself, and joined Sasuke in the laughter. “Right, right. You’re right. Hey, My Prince,” he fiddled around in his pocket before pulling out a knife.

“Why do you have a knife?” Sasuke leaned back slightly, obviously not trusting him completely, but only because the blonde was usually rather clumsy.

“It was my parents’, an Uzumaki heirloom.  
It appeared by my bed one day with a note beside it explaining everything, and I’ve held onto it ever since,” his voice came out soft, and kind of sad, “but anyway, move over.”

Sasuke eyed him before adjusting and moving onto a different branch next to Naruto, and watched as the blade was released and tan hands moved to start carving.

“What’re you doing?” Sasuke tilted his head, confused, trying to look.

“Well, we’re friends now, right?” Naruto had thought this exchange made it so...but maybe he thought wrong.

Sasuke was put off by the question. It wasn’t usual for Uchiha to keep their personal guards as friends, but..he did feel like there was a maybe special bond. He enjoyed being around Naruto. So... “Y-yeah, we are.”

Blush burned in both boys’ cheeks.

“Well, that’s why I’m writing this,” Naruto smiled, despite blushing, as he put an S next to an N, “I know I can’t say your first name, but I know what is it. This is now our tree.”

“Our tree?” The Uchiha’s heart was pounding. Had Naruto always been this..sweet and cute?

“Yeah! Now that we’re friends. If for some reason we’re ever apart, even though I’m not allowed to leave you, but if for some reason we are, let’s meet here. Nobody but us knows this exists, so nobody will be able to find us..at least immediately.”

Sasuke nodded at that, and they got down and walked back home together, Naruto talking as much as he usually does. But this time..it was much more soothing than before.

-end flashback-

Naruto stopped in his tracks. “Kakashi, we can’t go straight into the kingdom you said, right?”

Kakashi stopped as well and looked behind him at the blonde, an eyebrow raised. 

“I know a place where My Prince will be able to find us,” the red in Naruto’s cheeks grew, and Kakashi’s eyes noticed. It wasn’t just because of the running, but the mention of Sasuke...

“Oh yeah?”

“It’s..a place we said to meet if we were ever apart,” he spoke softly, “and I..I believe he’ll remember it.”

Kakashi nodded once, a small smile resting on his lips. He knew himself that if it’s about Naruto, Sasuke wouldn’t forget. “Where is it?”

“It’s close, one of these trees,” Naruto looked around, trying to remember the layout, which could be difficult in a forest. But he knew their tree. “We have to go a little more, but I know it’s close.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

—

Sasuke was dressed in all black clothes, light and easy to move in.

-flashback to a week ago-

Sai handed Sasuke clothes, his face unreadable. “Danzo has requested my service, as your father knows about, and approved it because you spend most of your time with him anyway, so I’ll be with him until further notice. You can borrow these,” he tilted his head, a slight emotion crossing his eyes, “they’re what I wear on missions where I have to be fast and sneaky,” he chuckled softly. His pale hand reached out in onto Sasuke’s shoulder, “Bring him back, Young Prince.”

Sasuke nodded, “I will, Sai. Thank you.”

“I’ll make sure Danzo doesn’t leave the kingdom,” he turned his back.

They haven’t spoke since.

-end flashback-

Sasuke made sure to carry a few weapons with him, just in case, but nothing that would affect his agility. He had to work fast.

His heart was pounding out of his chest.

He glanced around the gate, waiting for the guards to turn around before he easily slipped out of it, making sure to close it quietly behind him so nobody knew it was open.

/I’m coming, Naruto./

—

Itachi bought time with his parents, making a “formal apology” for ever offering Naruto to Sasuke. Telling the King that Sasuke really is stronger than he’s ever been, and carefully making sure that even if it was implied that Sasuke could potentially win in a fight against the King, it wouldn’t be a concern of his. Sasuke was technically on the side of the Uchiha in their eyes, after all. 

He needed to make sure there was no need to suspect his little brother for this to work, so he’d take this all on himself. He didn’t mind carrying the burden for his brother. He’d do anything if it meant Sasuke could be happy.

And he wanted to save Naruto, too.

They could do this.

—

Naruto climbed into the tree when they found it. Even though his breath was heavy, his stamina was very high now, so this didn’t bother him. His fingers crazed the letters in the trunk, and a smile fell on his mouth. Kakashi looked up from the floor, not finding any interest in climbing a tree. He also didn’t want to interrupt Naruto. It was obvious that this was an important place to him.

He heard light, running footsteps coming toward him. He went on alert, immediately ducking behind the tree just in case. It was most likely Sasuke, but if it wasn’t...

A man in all black appeared, breathing heavily. His words came out broken, “K-Kakashi..where’s— is—“ his eyes glanced up toward the tree, “N-Naruto....” Sasuke whispered, his nerves and anger dissipating at the sight of his blonde.

The voice speaking caused Naruto to stop grazing the letters. His stomach flipped at the mention of his name, and he finally found it in him to look down. “Sasu— My Prince—“ that was an obvious slip up...

Kakashi noticed it too, “We have time before we have to head back. We can’t get back too early, but we have also have to beat the morning gate check. Obito won’t be able to explain why it isn’t locked. As soon as I give word, we’ll head out,” he started forward, “I’ll let you two catch up until then. I’ll be close by.”

Naruto didn’t know if he should get out of the tree or not. He didn’t know what to do at all now that he was back in the presence of his prince. The last time they saw each other, Naruto was dizzy from his power reacting to his anger..he had left the room where Sasuke sat with his parents and future wife..and that was it.

All he’s had with him since that day were the memories.

Sasuke decided for himself that he’d join the blonde up in the heights. “Move over, idiot,” Sasuke spoke coolly as he adjusted, even though he was feeling ANYTHING but calm and cool. He had missed Naruto so much, and being this close to him suddenly..

The last time they saw each other, well that day, Sasuke had kissed him. They had kissed and then he had to talk with his parents and fiancée and..everything fell apart.

When he found out Naruto was being taken, he wasn’t ever really sure he’d see him again...so this. This was all too much to take.

The height of the tree never bothered the boys. Neither of them spoke a word to each other, they just inched closer slowly, their arms touching. Naruto’s hand twitched slightly toward long pale fingers. 

He remembered the kiss. And right now, all he wanted was another one. He just wanted to feel close and okay with Sasuke...after all, once they have to go back to the kingdom..all Hell is going to break loose.

He didn’t know what to do.

Neither did the Uchiha.

Both spoke at the same time.

“Nar—“

“My Prin—“

Their eyes met, and smiles followed, both feeling ease at the other’s voice.

Sasuke went first, “You’re not my personal guard anymore, you know. You can call me by my name,” he encouraged, remembering how beautiful it sounded coming from the blonde’s lips when they were alone in that room. How good it made Sasuke feel.

“I, uh— guess you’re right I—“ Naruto was so nervous. He was feeling so many things right now, but this..is what he’s always wanted. “S-S—“

“It’s okay Naruto,” Sasuke breathed softly. He had no idea what the blonde had gone through the past 6 months, but if everything goes according to plan, then he’ll find out after they win. Until then, “please..”

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, his nerves making his palms sweat, which caused him to move his hand a little further from Sasuke’s, but the Uchiha didn’t like that. Cold, slender fingers landed on Naruto’s warm hand. He was surprised he didn’t pull away, especially because the last pair of hands to touch him were also freezing..but these were Sasuke’s, and even in the chill, he felt the warmth, the comfort, the feelings...he could feel the spark between the two of them. Just at this soft touch. “Sasuke, I..I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto’s shoulder, and laced their fingers, not minding the slightly sweaty hand he was holding, “I’ve been dreaming about this moment everyday. Oddly enough, it took place in this tree.”

“Me too,” Naruto spoke quickly, using his free hand to put Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, the affection came easily to him, and Sasuke obviously didn’t seem to mind. He remembered their time is rather limited. “I never stopped thinking about you. I couldn’t. And, well..it’s what helped me get here today.”

“After all this is done,” Sasuke lifted his head, his free hand moved up to Naruto’s cheek, guiding their eyes to meet, “I’m going to cancel my wedding. I want to be with you.”

A lump caught in the Uzumaki’s throat. “Re—really? I—“

“I’ve felt drawn toward you since the day we sat in this tree and made that promise. I haven’t been out here since, but I knew you had an affect on me nobody else had. I really like you,” he shook his head, his voice becoming softer, “no, I— I’m in love with you Naruto. I have been for years.”

Naruto’s stomach flipped. He had heard him right, right? “My—“ a glare met his eyes, “S-Sasuke..I...” he couldn’t find the words, but he loved him, too! He knew it! So say it!

The hand that was on Naruto’s face pulled him closer, “You don’t have to say anything—“ he could feel Sasuke’s breath against his lips.

“Sasuke, I love you too,” Naruto spoke quickly. He had to say it before they left this spot. They may never be able to come back here. And WOW they were close. “I love you so much. I have for a long time, too. As long as you, if not more honestly...” he breathed our shakily, “I love you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiled softly before leaning in more, their noses rubbing up against each other, “I love you, Naruto.”

They kissed at that. It was soft, gentle, full of nerves at first. After a few seconds passed, their mouths started moving against each other with ease. They took their time, feeling the softness of the other. Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto’s face to behind his head, bringing him closer. It was surprisingly comfortable in this tree. 

Naruto welcomed the movement, wanting, no, needing to kiss Sasuke more and more and honestly just never stop. He could do this forever, it felt like. He hadn’t stopped thinking about their first kiss on the last day they saw each other, and now he wouldn’t ever stop thinking about this.

Sasuke was feeling more eager, licking at Naruto’s mouth as a question. He wanted to taste more Naruto, to feel more Naruto.  
To get closer and closer, even though there was barely any space between them as is.

Naruto backed up at the invitation. He wanted it, but he needed to adjust his position for this. The way he was sitting was starting to hurt his neck. Sasuke seemed to pick up on that as flushed cheeks looked down. He moved slightly to let the Uzumaki adjust, his legs now on either side of the branch instead of one. Sasuke adjusted to mirror his position, but noticed the space suddenly between them. 

Naruto lifted on leg up, and rested his arm on his leg. His finger moved toward Sasuke, guiding him closer. “Come here, Sasuke.”

The raven nodded, realizing Naruto adjusted like this so Sasuke could sit in between his legs... The tree was roomy, thankfully, this branch being one of the biggest ones in the forest near the kingdom. Once he figured out how to position himself, his eyes met blue.

Naruto moved his hand off his knee, and pulled Sasuke in. He opened his mouth, letting the other boy explore. Drool was falling from Naruto’s mouth as his lover’s tongue danced around, feeling every part of the warmth. Their teeth clashed slightly, but neither minded. Naruto started to move his own tongue, wanting to feel Sasuke..

They were both hungry for more, and almost forgot where they were. Pulling each other closer, the kiss progressively getting sloppier, their breathing heavier, the air around them heating up. Sasuke pulled away, hooded eyes looking back at blue, positioned the same way.

They stared at each other. Kissing got more intense than either thought would ever happen, and the discomfort between both of their legs felt very noticeable. It wasn’t enough to stop them, though. Sasuke grunted as Naruto pulled him back in for another messy make out session, needing more, before being rudely interrupted.

“Boys,” Kakashi’s voice caused both to stop and glare in response. “We have to go.”

They had temporarily forgotten why they were there in the first place. So easily caught up in one another that nothing else mattered. The nerves that dissipated started to find their way back. Naruto got down first, and Sasuke followed after. They brushed hands slightly as they stood next to each other with crimson cheeks.

“We have to go quickly. Obito will be by the gate to help us in. We will hide you as soon as we get there. No time for breaks or stops, so if either of you have to pee or anything, now is the time.”

Both boys suddenly felt a shiver, having that be exactly the case. The discomfort that was in their jeans before had relaxed with the cockblocking. They looked at each other, and Sasuke’s face reddened a little more, Naruto laughing in response, “I’ll..be right back.”

“I’m coming with you,” Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, receiving a glare.

“N-no! What? No. Go pee somewhere else!”

“Wh-why? I wanna hangout with you a little longer! This counts, doesn’t it?”

Kakashi chuckled slightly at the argument. These two are too much. It as nice to see them talking like this. It could very well be the last..even he knew they’d win, the thought was always there...

“I— ugh, you’re such an idiot.”

“And you’re the meanest prince!” Naruto grinned.

“Well come on, hurry up,” Sasuke walked away behind one of the trees, and Naruto followed him, making conversation the entire time.

When they finished up, they stretched a bit. They had quite a bit of running ahead of them, and they had to go fast. Not one of them was worried about not making it because they knew they had no other option.

They were going to win.

—

Obito’s eyes glanced toward the gate. It was time. Guards began to turn the corner, coming to check on the locked gate. He had to buy time.

“Hey,” Obito spoke easily, trying to hide any suspicious behavior. Nobody suspected him that he knew of, but you could never be too careful. “I did the gate check around here already. Everywhere is locked.”

Thankfully the two guards were rather new, so neither of them knew that the motives should potentially be questioned. Obito was prepared for that, but he felt lucky.

“Oh thanks, man! This was our last section, but I’m glad we get to finish a little early now,” one of them laughed, hitting the other on the back, “I’m hungry.”

“I’d recommend taking a detour to the kitchen. I heard the King is getting even more strict with the schedule...even though I helped you, he won’t believe it and you’ll probably be scolded.”

“Oh man, are you serious? I still have to wait 30 minutes?”

“Have you taken a walk through the barn, yet?”

“No, actually, we haven’t had time—“

“You do now. It’s beautiful, you should check it out,” Obito really hoped this would work.

It did.

The two guards walked toward the barn.

—

Itachi watched this encounter from the garden. A crow of his was already in position, so he sent it to show Kakashi that now was the time.

The 3 sprinted as fast as they could through the gate, making way through the backroads into a storage closet Itachi had cleaned out and made a secret passage in. It lead to the Anbu training facility.

He had always wanted to join it, but his father was very against the idea, so when he was a kid, he did this to sneak in and out of classes. Only Shisui, Kakashi, and Obito knew about this spot, which made it a perfect hiding spot for them.

Sasuke’s hand grabbed Naruto’s, remembering that he’s never been a fan of the dark..and it was almost pitch black in here. There was a light down the tunnel, which was a lot longer than he would’ve thought. It didn’t make it easy to see around here at all, even with Sasuke’s eyes. Itachi’s eyes must be better at night vision.

Kakashi could smell the route to go, and told the boys to follow the sound of his footsteps, unsure of if either could see well or not.

Even though Naruto was nervous, holding Sasuke’s hand helped tremendously with that, he was able to get through the long, dark tunnel easily, letting the Uchiha guide him. The closer they got, the easier it was to see.

Sasuke still held on even when it was no longer dark.

“Above us is the Anbu training facility,” Kakashi put his ear against the ceiling, making sure this was the door to get through. “You two are to wait here. Do not come out until Itachi comes to get you. You hear me?”

“What if he doesn’t come?” Naruto spoke with worry suddenly flushing through him.

Sasuke squeezed his hand, but the same question danced through his mind.

“He will, Naruto. We can’t afford any doubt,” Kakashi placed his hands on either of the boys heads. “I’m going to head back, now. Itachi, Shisui, Obito and I have some work to do.”

“But—“ Naruto spoke quickly, suddenly angry, his nerves making him want to yell and scream, “you, you can’t just expect us to be okay waiting here while you fight all alone—“

“I won’t be alone, and your fight will come later. I promise. We need you,” he released his hands from their hair and walked passed them, “and you two will be able to live happily with each other once this is all done. Be patient. Be prepared to fight.”

Naruto went to talk, but Sasuke covered his mouth. He knew he would yell, he always did when he was upset, and they were beneath the of the building. Wasn’t guaranteed soundproof. “Naruto, we have to trust in him. And everyone else.”

The Uzumaki visibly relaxed against Sasuke’s touch, nodding until the hand released itself from his mouth.

They watched as Kakashi disappeared back into the darkness.

—

Itachi walked up to Shisui, “Ready?”

The taller man nodded, “Always.”

The two Uchiha walked toward Danzo’s office. Once they knocked, Sai answered the door expectantly. He figured it was about time...

“Danzo,” Itachi spoke as he walked in.

“Ah if it isn’t the Prince. To what do I owe this surprise?” Danzo’s mouth twisted into a smirk. Itachi always hated this bitch, but now was not the time for that.

“I caught wind that Kakashi left Orochimaru, and that the blonde was nowhere to be found...”

The smirk disappeared. Shock, and pure fucking anger now read on his face, “What’s your source?”

“I spoke to Orochimaru,” Shisui spoke calmly, unfazed. “I was sent by the Prince to do the standard check on Orochimaru, and make sure he hasn’t made any progress in his attempt to overthrow our kingdom,” this was a lie. The King did know about Orochimaru, but feigned ignorance since he didn’t care what the man did to the Uzumaki clan, or anyone as long as they weren’t Uchiha. All he cared about was whether or not he was going to be an issue for them. Shisui used this to his advantage. “Everything was going fine, except I heard someone saying they hadn’t seen Kakashi or Naruto anywhere, so I was wondering if you knew anything about that...”

“Why,” the voice was raspy, deep, angry, “why the HELL would I know anything about that?”

“Weren’t you keeping tight ropes on the Uzumaki because of his powers?” Itachi asked matter-of-factly. Again, the boys just learned all the details yesterday, and pieced everything together. They had to act like they’ve known for much longer. “You’ve always been interested in the demon blood, and since you’re not really related to the Uchiha, your loyalty has always been one in question..”

“Of course I’m loyal to the Uchiha. The demon blood has never stood a chance against them in many moons, so why would that change now?”

Sai could hear the fear in Danzo’s voice, and he enjoyed it more than he thought he would.

“Well, Naruto is different, is he not?” The older Prince smirked. He loved watching the men in power squirm with fear, “He actually gained control of his demon, unlike any Uzumaki before him. He developed late, and became most powerful. His cousin Karin wasn’t good enough for you, it’s a surprise she’s still alive, but Naruto...he was everything you wanted.” The bark in his tone was real. He was pissed off about it, even though he looked as composed as possible. He’s put the Uzumaki’s through too much, and the King just let it happen.

“How do you have all of that information?”

“I told you already,” Shisui spoke again, “we do standard checks. I’ve known about the progress with Naruto this entire time, you know,” Danzo didn’t have any proof this wasn’t true, “As soon as a Orochimaru got him 6 months ago, I was made aware. I told Itachi. We never told the King, though. He didn’t care about Orochimaru anyway. All he needed to know Naruto wouldn’t be coming back,” Shisui also like having the power of making the men above him get uncomfortable. He and Itachi were an unstoppable team, “And Orochimaru definitely wasn’t planning on getting rid of his prized possession, but I heard someone had made a payment offer...”

Danzo slammed his fist on the table. How did the Prince and his puppy have this much information? He underestimated Itachi. He was pissed. “What do you want from me?”

Sai couldn’t hide his smile. They had him in the palm of their hands.

“You don’t know where Kakashi and Naruto are?” Itachi tilted his head, “I guess we’ll have to try and find them first. I wonder what the King will think when he finds out you offered to buy the Uzumaki from Orochimaru...”

“Won’t the king be mad he was left with Orochimaru?” He tried to argue, forgetting that the King never cared about the safety of the clan.

“No,” Shisui shook his head, “his only request was to make sure Naruto never stepped foot near Sasuke again. He doesn’t know where the Uzumaki ended up, or what he’s up to right now. He only cares about how powerful Sasuke has gotten since their time apart....” a smile landed on the Uchiha’s lips, which was such a rare sight, but this was actually kind of fun despite the nerves, “..I wonder if Naruto has found his way back to Sasuke yet.”

Danzo stood up, grabbed his coat, and started toward the hall. “I’ll start a search party for the Uzumaki. The King isn’t to know anything about this conversation, you hear me?”

“Well that’s only if you can find him first,” Itachi chuckled darkly, “if I do, I’m telling my dad everything. And we’ll decide what happens to the demon boy after that. I could send him back to Orochimaru, I’m sure it’s what he wants, but—“ the laugh became more evil, terrifying, aggressive, “—oh, man. I could also torture him in front of my father and brother, and make sure he’ll never be of use to you, then,” he stopped Danzo in his tracks by stepping in front of him. Despite being slightly shorter, his eyes make Danzo tremble with fear, “I’ll torture you the same way you just watched for ever even considering overthrowing my father.”

It worked. Danzo was out the door, making a call for a search party for Kakashi and Naruto.

It was up to Kakashi and Obito now.

Shisui and Itachi bumped fists, “You’re terrifying, Prince.”

“Thank you. You’re rather scary yourself,” he put his hair behind his ear and turned around, “I hope the boys are doing alright in the tunnel. It can get pretty stuffy in there..”

Sai walked closer to the two Uchiha, shaking his head and smiling softly, “They’re alone right now? Probably making out.”

Shisui agreed, “They have each other, they’ll be fine. I feel the same when I have you around.” He spoke a little too honestly, but the light blush on Itachi’s cheeks was worth it.

“You’re right. Sai, remember to tail Danzo,” the older prince walked out the door, Shisui following close behind, and Sai fell a little further behind after that.

“He can sense me from a certain distance, but unfortunately for him..I can sense him further,” the black haired boy was confident.

“We’ll see you soon.”

They went their separate ways.

—

Obito looked around the corner. “Are you sure about this, Kakashi?”

“If they find me alone, they won’t have any proof I took Naruto in the first place..”

“But you don’t know what they’re going to do to you,” Obito’s voice was soft. He was worried for his friend. They’ve gone through many dangerous things together, but this was reckless! He could really be in danger.

“That doesn’t matter. The mission is to save Naruto and Sasuke from this hellhole of a kingdom,” Kakashi spoke with no nerves in his voice. He had accepted his sacrificial role a long time ago, but saying bye to Obito was..well..the hardest part. “You’ll be okay without me. They can’t find out you were ever involved, okay?”

“I want to come with you,” Obito grabbed Kakashi’s wrist. “Let me—“

“Obito—“

“I’ve been involved this whole time! Let me—“

Kakashi pulled his mask down, leaned over, and placed his mouth on Obito’s, which surprised them both. In their many years of friendship, they never spoke properly of their feelings, but Kakashi always felt something somewhere. They’ve always been so..connected. And seeing how Sasuke and Naruto were earlier, well it stirred something up in him he hadn’t ever thought about.

Obito blushed and pulled back, “Now I REALLY can’t let you go...”

Kakashi chuckled slightly, pulling his mask back up, and noticing a guard turning the corner. He slid into an alley, bringing dObito in it with him, “If you come with me, you won’t be able to work for this kingdom anymore..”

“Unless we win, then I know Itachi and Sasuke will let me—“

Kakashi paused, his eyes searching Obito’s, “Touché.” He still couldn’t agree, though, “how about you’re the guard that turns me in, instead?”

“I, what?”

“If you turn me in, it’ll win you loyalty points, and maybe they’ll let you be the one to watch over me...”

That..wasn’t a bad idea. Obito inhaled and exhaled deeply, afraid to be caught in a lie. “Okay, let’s do this.” He pulled out his handcuffs, and despite the situation, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll have to try these out for real sometime,” you could tell he was smirking through his mask.

“You’re such a pervert,” Obito blushed heavily. He could feel his throat close up, still nervous. They walked off silently, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

—

Danzo stormed into the room of his henchmen, “I need everyone to stop what they’re doing and look for Kakashi and Uzumaki—“

“Danzo, sir,” Obito appeared there with Kakashi in handcuffs, “I found this mutt trying to get through our back gate, sir.”

Again, not the time, but Kakashi looked toward Obito, hoping he could read his mind as usual, /Back gate, huh?/ 

Obito knew, but ignored him anyway, not wanting to break out of character. Damn Kakashi. 

“Obito, thank you,” Danzo walked toward Kakashi, grabbing his arm and pulled him forward, almost too close to his face, “where is the demon boy?”

“Who?” Kakashi asked, earning a punch in the face. He felt he deserved it after what Naruto went through with Orochimaru.

Obito looked away, not wanting to watch Kakashi go through this, but knowing it was the only way...

“You KNOW who, don’t be smart with me. I know you were training him here and under Orochimaru...”

“Oh, Naruto,” Kakashi’s smirk didn’t falter even with his face in pain, “I have no idea. I didn’t take him with me.”

“You—wait what?” His eyes looked toward Obito, “you didn’t see a blonde?”

“No, just him sir.”

Danzo punched Kakashi again, “Where did you send him?”

He spit out blood, “For all I know he’s still back with Orochimaru. You think I’d try to save that demon? After I saw how strong he is? He terrified me,” Kakashi did his best to seem believable. It was working.

Danzo was a mess, and his hands let go of Kakashi, shoving him as he did, “Obito take that man to an underground cell and watch over him. The king must hear nothing of this,” his eyes glanced around the room, “does everyone understand that? We will find Naruto Uzumaki. He will be ours.”

—

Naruto was pacing back and forth. It was getting sort of difficult to breathe down here, but he couldn’t keep still.

Sasuke’s eyes watched him, his own nerves taking control. It really did suck to sit and do nothing, while the few people he cared about were doing so much..they just had to pass the time.

“God,” Naruto breathed out, finally letting himself sit down beside Sasuke, “it’s almost getting a little too hard to breathe down here. If Itachi doesn’t come, this is where we’ll die.”

Sasuke snorted, “You’re so dramatic.”

“Well,” Naruto stretched, leaning his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder, “am I wrong?”

Sasuke caught his breath at the contact, “I’ve practiced breathing in enclosed spaces as a training exercise, so I’m fine—“

“Oh, me too,” Naruto mumbled, not wanting to remember his time with Orochimaru. Being locked up in a container, his only option for the night was to relax and breathe through it, or the demon would come alive. All Orochimaru wanted to know was how to provoke him, so he did his best to become immune to any discomfort.

Having Sasuke here helped.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Sasuke started nervously, “I don’t know what you went through these past 6 months, but I can tell that they did a number on you,” and it pissed him off. He wanted to hurt everyone involved in hurting Naruto. He reached over and placed his hand on warm tan skin, leaning his head onto blonde hair, “so even if you never want to speak about it again, I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be here for you. I never want you to leave my sight again,” his hand squeezed the other, “and when this is all finished, I plan on punching Orochimaru hard as HELL,” he spoke through gritted teeth.

That caused Naruto to move up, breaking all contact with the boy next to him, “I— no, Sasuke he is too strong..he has broken so many people, please,” the weak, scared, broken voice coming from Naruto sounded so foreign to Sasuke. It broke his heart, “don’t ever go near him. I wouldn’t be able to live if he did anything to you...”

“That’s how I feel about you,” the raven was careful with touching the other next to him, letting his fingers softly graze his shirt, “I want to kill him for hurting you.”

“I—“ Naruto shook his head, “I made it, though. All because I knew that if I did, I’d get to see you again.”

The boys looked at each other for a long while. No words needed to be spoken, they knew what the other was thinking, and despite the heavy atmosphere...

“...I love you, Sasuke Uchiha.”

“I love you, too Naruto Uzumaki,” he leaned in instinctively, brushing his lips against the other.

Even with the air tight, the urgency they both felt made it easy to ignore. They weren’t 100% sure they’d ever get the opportunity to be alone like this again, even though they really hoped they would...

If one thing went wrong...well.

The tension was growing between them.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke’s mouth as pulled him in. His free hand went up Sasuke’s stomach, then down; he palmed at the Uchiha’s pants, feeling the affect their kissing had on him. The blonde was in the same state. When Sasuke went to check, both boys couldn’t control their noises.

The eager-ness only increased.

Neither of them had done anything like this before, but it felt easy and possible now. They figured they shouldn’t get too messy, unsure of when Itachi would show, but knowing they definitely probably had time, and also not really caring..

The Uzumaki fumbled with black pants, pulling them down. He peeled apart from Sasuke’s mouth, the wetness from their mouths breaking as space grew. His eyes looked down, and he gulped. He could feel himself twitch, still restricted in his own pants.

Sasuke was nervous, but smirked slightly at the blonde’s face. He knew Naruto liked what he saw, but he was jealous because he also wanted to see...

Sasuke got Naruto out of his pants easily, much easier than Naruto had, and his face probably looked the same as Naruto’s did once he made eye contact with his member, then moved his hand to feel it..

Not another second passed before the two pulled each other in, teeth clanking together, tongues licking every corner of the others mouth, taking moment apart to bite the others lips, making them pink and swollen before the need would take over again as they moved their hands.

They rubbed on each other skin to skin. They still had their clothes mostly on, but their shirts were rolled up, and their pants were partially down. The wetness dripping from both were rubbing up on each other, making them slide with ease.

Naruto moaned, and Sasuke whined. Both responded to the others noises, bucking against each other harder, breaths becoming uneven, hot, and heavy.

“Fuck..” Naruto had never felt like this before. He only imagined what this would be like when he’d touch himself to the thought of Sasuke, and after their kiss, he’d imagine the softness of those lips elsewhere every time he was having difficultly sleeping...which was a lot.

Thinking of a Sasuke was the only way to calm himself down.

Pink lips broke from Naruto’s mouth, moving toward his neck. “Mmm— Naru—,” He bit down and sucked, feeling the strange need to mark him. He had wanted to do this with Naruto for SO long, he could hardly believe it was happening right now. And after their first kiss, well Sasuke would shamefully think of it every time he felt uncomfortable and alone.

He always felt slightly guilty for that, but this...well this made it clear Naruto would forgive him. Hell, it was likely Naruto thought the same at this reaction. Sasuke bucked his hips at the thought before his lips continued down, and he sucked in a nervous breath, stopping Naruto’s hips, using them as a guide to move lower.

Naruto inhaled, the sight of Sasuke’s face by his now very hard cock made him almost finish on the spot, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to know...what Sasuke’s soft mouth felt like around him...

“Do you want it, Naruto?” Sasuke’s raspy, deep, needy surprised even himself. He was ridiculously riled up.

“I— god, yes, PLEASE,” Naruto begged, trying to keep himself quiet, knowing that they were underneath potentially not soundproof floorboards.

The raven obliged, licking the wetness off of Naruto, feeling his body shake beneath his hands. He slid his mouth around the tip, licking away, slightly unsure of what to do. Whatever he was doing though, the boy was responding well to him. Hands grabbed into his hair, and he could tell Naruto was doing his best to not pull him deeper.

Pale hands ran along the tan stomach and back, wishing they were anywhere else so he could really take his time and look, feel, understand the blonde...

Sasuke’s eyes watched as blue eyes closed, his head leaned back, he bit his lip, mumbling, “Fuck— Sasuke— god, you feel so GOOD—“ as his head bobbed. He didn’t think he’d enjoy taking Naruto in his mouth like this, but to his surprise, he never wanted to stop.

Sasuke went the deepest he managed to go so far, making Naruto whine, and figuring out that he didn’t have a gag reflex. After a smug thought to himself, he pulled back all the way before going even deeper.

“S-Ss—Sasuke, oh go— just like THAT, yes, Fuck— I’—I’m gonna a— I’m gonna cum, S’ke..Sasuke—“ the panting became eager, and he couldn’t stop his hips even if he wanted to.

Sasuke swallowed everything with ease as Naruto moaned his name.

He stood up, wiping his mouth as he did, a satisfied smirk on his face, “Fuck, you are..something else Naruto,” he leaned over and quickly pecked the blonde on the cheek.

Naruto’s eyes were hooded, glazed, and his breathing was finally steadying. Sasuke had just...he had NO gag reflex? How? What just happened? The kiss on the cheek made his brain start to work again, slightly.

“I—uh,” he couldn’t make eye contact, his face heating up, “th-thank you—“

Sasuke laughed softly, “Really? You’re welcome, idiot,” he nudged Naruto softly, suddenly overwhelmed with love for the boy, temporarily forgetting about his own problem.

Until Naruto pointed it out again, “I— um,” he quickly gained composure, not wanting to lose to Sasuke. He leaned in, and kissed his neck. Lips trailed down pale stomach, and he was stuck somewhere in between wanting to take his time with every inch of Sasuke’s body, and wanting to hurry up and properly taste the man he loves. The atmosphere made itself apparent for a second in his mind, shaking the taking his time thought out of his head. That would have to wait. He leaned down close to him. “I want to help you,” It was right there, in front of his face. He could see his lover twitch when Naruto’s breath hit.

He licked the tip, starting slow, just like Sasuke had..wanting to savor this moment. His eyes watched Sasuke as he reacted, and it looked like Sasuke wanted to continue watching the blonde work him, but became unable to the deeper Naruto went. Sasuke was starting to lose control, even bucking his hips every now and then.

Naruto found he could take his aggression rather well. Maybe not as well as Sasuke, but still he very much enjoyed it.

“N-Naruto—“ Sasuke moaned, “you feel— so good, you’re so—fuck, shit, God—“ he pulled at his hair, noticing the man didn’t have much of reflex either.

Naruto’s eyes flickered up to see Sasuke’s lips parted, face flushed, his hooded eyes finally managed to meet Naruto again, and that seemed to be what did it.

Sasuke bucked one more time as he closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and whined, “—ahhhhn, Naru-I’m coming...”

Naruto swallowed before he pulled off. Following Sasuke’s actions again, standing up and wiping his mouth. And the smirk.

The two stared at each other for a little while longer before they remembered where they were, and fumbled their clothes back on properly. The blush on their cheeks not leaving.

It was already hot in this tunnel, and the combination of body heat was almost deadly.

Neither of them minded. Sasuke reached out to his surprise and pulled Naruto in for a hug. He realized how long it had been since he properly felt the touch of his most important person...they usually only hugged when the other was sad. And even then..but this..

Naruto’s arms slipped around Sasuke’s hips,,and he snuggled his head into Sasuke’s neck. “—ve you,” he mumbled lazily.

“I love you, too,” Sasuke sighed back.

They heard footsteps above them, and didn’t wait another moment before pulling apart and looking each other in the eyes for a second longer.

They both had the same thought, really hoping this wouldn’t be the last time they could be with one another like this.

—

Fugaku sighed, his finger tapping on his armchair.

Sasuke was late.

He hasn’t been late once for his daily meetings. 

A low growl left the man as he stood up from his chair, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Something was going on right under his nose, and he didn’t know about it. He knew everything.

Loud footsteps walked through the hall, then came to a sudden stop.

“Shisui,” Fugaku spoke, no attempt to hide his anger, his eyes cold, “where is Sasuke?”

“I was on my way to get Itachi, actually,” he spoke honestly. They both figured Fugaku noticed how off things were. The man wasn’t stupid. “Maybe he’ll know.”

Fugaku eyed the man, not sensing a lie, but not feeling the whole truth. “I’ll come with you, then.”

He knew something was up.

This was to be expected.

Shisui inhaled, then exhaled softly as he turned to walk toward the garden, where Itachi was waiting with Sasuke...and Naruto.

......

What wasn’t expected was Danzo turning the corner, almost bumping into Fugaku himself.

“I— Your Majesty,” the anxious man clearly wasn’t thinking of running into the King like this.

Shisui wasn’t expecting it either.

Fugaku’s eyes watched Danzo, his facial expression impassible, except the slight scowl. “What’re you looking for?” He tilted his head.

Shisui’s heart-rate increased, but otherwise he made no sign of knowing anything about what was going on...he hoped, at least.

Danzo, on the other hand.. “Looking for? Nothing.” He didn’t keep eye contact. An obvious sign of lying.

“Danzo,” his voice came out harsh, dangerous. “I asked what you are looking for.” A hand reached up and grabbed the arm of the man in front of him.

Unable to take the pressure, the pain, he stuttered, “T-the demon boy...”

“Uzumaki?” The edge in Fugaku’s voice increased, and Shisui felt his own life in danger at the tone.

He didn’t have the others with him to fight. Black eyes met Shisui. A lump caught in his throat. He was strong, he can fend for himself until help comes, but the King was ANGRY.

He dodged the first fist coming toward his face with ease, and the second one barely grazed his cheek. 

He really was too powerful to fight alone.

—

Sai noticed the encounter, and turned on his heel to run toward the older Prince. This was unexpected, and potentially dangerous.

—

Itachi looked up suddenly, causing Naruto and Sasuke to follow suit. 

“What’re you looking at?” The blonde asked, his hand finding Sasuke’s as his nerves increased again.

Sasuke laced his fingers with ease, “They’re late.”

Sai appeared from around a concert suddenly, “P-Princes, it’s Shisui...”

Itachi was suddenly off, so fast he was almost unnoticed by the two boys beside him. They inhaled, and exhaled heavily once before letting each other’s hands go and running toward the danger.

—

Danzo had tried to slip away, but Fugaku’s grip on his arm didn’t falter, even while attempting to punch Shisui. He was being dragged with every movement.

Shisui felt that the only reason he hadn’t been punched properly yet was because he was holding onto Danzo, obviously not wanting him to escape.

He could just knock him out, and then work on Shisui, but it felt like more than that...like an intimidation factor. It seemed as if he was saying, “You haven’t seen anything yet,” as he moved with ease. While dragging an old man around.

The younger Uchiha ducked the most recent punch, wondering if he should even bother to counter, and deciding that now was as good a time as any to try and get a hit in. The king had almost hit him a few times, and even the graze itself hurt. He was sort of getting pissed off, the fear he initially felt still there, but not helping him think straight. He inhaled quickly, and exhaled as he threw his right arm forward, aiming directly for the stomach.

Shisui wasn’t weak.

The king definitely felt that one.

He stumbled back slightly, the look in his eyes as he met Shisui’s red eyes made the man stand in his stop, suddenly regretting his decision very much.

The king hadn’t even tapped into his power yet.

—

Itachi could feel the bloodlust from a certain direction in the castle. He and Sai slowed their pace, the unease settling over them.

Fugaku.

“What is that feeling?” Naruto shuttered. The demon soul in him was also reacting. It felt like it was communicating with him.

“Bloodlust,” Sasuke whispered as he stopped in his tracks, knowing that he should NOT be doing that right now. Everyone slowed down, but he stopped. 

He had felt the feeling of his father’s bloodlust only once before. He had completely forgot the memory attached to it until he felt the feeling again himself.

“Sasuke?” Naruto stopping, turning around to grab his arm, “We have to go, Shisui is in troub—“

Sasuke was crying. Why now? 

Itachi didn’t bother to stop, “Sai and I will hold him off for now, you two come when you’re able!”

He didn’t know why Sasuke was crying. 

All he knew was the King had ordered a special magic to erase a specific thing he saw one day from Sasuke’s memory, and the feeling of his bloodlust was strong enough to bring it back.

Itachi was no idiot. He knew it was something horrible that he saw, but he also knew the affect Naruto had on Sasuke, and how capable the boy is. He lived through Orochimaru. He can help guide Sasuke through this quickly.

They’ll be here to help in no time.

Now..just to get to Shisui...

“Please, be okay,” Itachi whisperer, rounding the corner where he could hear fighting.

Sai followed silently after.

—

“Sasuke,” Naruto grabbed either side of his face, attempting to make eye contact, “Sasuke look at me. What’s wrong?”

Sasuke’s eyes glanced up barely, then back down, still filling with tears. What was this? Why didn’t he remember this until just now? This horrible, disturbing...

“I think..my father erased my memory,” he started, stuttering, knowing now wasn’t the time to be stopped, no matter how fucking horrible, “a-and...that feeling brought it back...” he sobbed.

Naruto brought Sasuke in for a hug, unsure of what else to do. It wasn’t often Sasuke showed his feelings, especially like this. It must be something bad.. Sasuke slowly placed his arms at Naruto’s hips. “Sasuke, it’s okay. You can tell me. Whatever it is, I want to hear it.”

Sasuke shuffled slightly. He inhaled, “It was...your parents.”

Naruto couldn’t breathe. He pulled away quickly, keeping his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders. His eyes wide, watching his face, his mouth opened slightly..suddenly, his brows furrowed. Confused, concerned...

“I—“ Sasuke shuttered, willing his emotions to stop, knowing there was no way he would succeed right now. He was thankful Itachi and Sai were strong. “I—saw my father...h-he killed them...when we were 5...”

Naruto’s eyes welled up. 

“He erased my memory and...”

“And mine,” Naruto barely recognized his own voice. “That’s why—“ tears fell down his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Sasuke looked up at blue eyes, crying, staring back at him. “That’s why we can’t remember anything from when we were younger...that memory must’ve pulled a bunch of others with it...”

“We- we should go—“ Naruto wiped his face, “Shisui, Itachi— Sai, we can—“ he dropped his other arm from Sasuke’s shoulder and turned around. He wanted to stay in place and cry SO bad, and he could only imagine how Sasuke felt...having seen it.

Sasuke nodded, “I need a moment,” he said as missing the contact of Naruto, and reaching for his hand without realizing it, “pl-please...”

Naruto will do anything for Sasuke.

Once he caught his breath, he followed after Uzumaki as they started running again, hoping they weren’t too late.

Sasuke was a mess, but he was relieved it was him who had seen it, and not Naruto who wasn’t in the room when it happened. He wasn’t supposed to be either. He had snuck in after he and Naruto were escorted out of the room, wanting to know what was going on...

-flashback to the day of the memory-

Naruto held his mom’s hand tightly, “Where are we going?”

“To see the King,” Minato spoke, able to keep his voice calmer than Kushina could. 

They knew this was not going to be a good visit.

They got to the door, and the guard out front knocked. Fugaku had obviously been expecting company, so he welcomed them in.

He was sitting in the same room with his wife and Sasuke. Itachi was on a mission that day. Yeah, he started working very young. He’s always been a talent at what he does.

Sasuke had been drawing a picture of a crow at the table in black crayon.

Naruto’s eyes met the boy, and they sparkled. He ran over, no understanding of formalities, or why they were coming here in the first place.

“Hi, I’m Naruto, can I color too?”

Sasuke just blinked in response. He hadn’t ever seen a kid his age before. Or spoken to anyone outside of the castle, and this boy was obviously not from around here....

“Naruto,” Kushina spoke softly, edge obvious in her voice.

Fugaku spoke up, drowning her out, “Take him out of here,” he told the guard.

Sasuke went to speak, but couldn’t find words..he was afraid he’d get in trouble if he tried to stop it. He didn’t know this kid, so why would he help him..

He stood up as he watched Naruto kick and scream, yelling for his parents. His father wasn’t faltering.

“D-dad, stop,” Sasuke’s voice was a whisper.

“Take him, too.” 

A guard grabbed the boy’s arm, and he would’ve fought it off if he wasn’t used to this already. 

Mikoto kept her eyes down, ignoring the actions going on around her.

Kushina was sobbing, and Minato was holding back, knowing that if they did anything, it’d only get worse.

The young boys were locked out of the room, and Naruto went from screaming to silence. Sasuke remembered a secret door back into the room. He at least wanted his drawing.

His eyes glanced to the blonde next to him, curled up by the door, crying softly into his lap.

“H-hey,” the pale boy barely found his voice, “I— I’m gonna get my crayons, so we can color out here—“

That calmed him down significantly, “R-really? But they locked it—“

“There’s a secret passage,” Sasuke’s voice was so soft, but the way he was talking to Naruto flowed.

“That’s so cool! Can I go?”

“You’re too loud,” Sasuke leaned in and covered the blonde’s mouth with his hand, “I’ll be right back. Wait here,” he turned to leave, “and be quiet, dummy.”

Once he made it back into the room through the secret door he found about a week ago, he hid behind a chair, not wanting to get caught. He saw the paper, then looked toward his parents to see if they’d notice him.

That’s when he saw it.

Minato and Kushina sat side by side on their knees. Their hands were tied behind their backs, and Kushina couldn’t stop her sobbing. “Naruto—“

Minato looked like he as crying, too.

“T-take good care of, Naruto...please...he doesn’t have the power I do—“

Minato broke her off, “Kushina—“

“He doesn’t! He hasn’t shown any signs—“

“We’ll find someone to watch over him,” Fugaku promised. He wasn’t about to let an Uzumaki run wild and free, especially not one related to this woman. The woman who tried to start a revolution. No, he’d keep a very good eye on the boy.

“I’ll keep him here in the castle.”

Fugaku’s eyes reddened as he picked up a sword and sliced both of Naruto’s parents heads off in once swing.

Mikoto hadn’t been watching, but she could hear. She just silently looked away, knowing it was the punishment for anyone who betrayed the kingdom. Though, it was never easy to be around.

Sasuke couldn’t hear anything else over his screams.

-end flashback-

His heart ached. He can’t believe he witnessed something so, so horrible. And it happened to Naruto’s parents!!!! The initial pain he felt was burning with anger toward his father.

“How. Dare. He,” Sasuke’s voice spoke with hatred. Only hatred.

Naruto heard him, but didn’t say anything at all. He felt the exact same fucking way.

Fugaku was NOT getting away with this.

—

Itachi slid around the corner, his eyes glancing at Shisui, who had a black eye, and noticing Danzo unconscious on the floor. That part didn’t bother him, though.

Sai stayed behind the wall, not wanting to reveal his position unless his support was needed.

“Father,” Itachi hid any hint of nerves, focusing only on his anger toward the sight.

Fugaku turned around. He easily forgot about Shisui when he saw his eldest son. Shisui leaned against the wall when he was finally released from the King’s grip. His breathing broken, his body aching, especially his left eye...  
He thought he might never be able to use it again.

“Itachi,” Fugaku seethed. “There you are. I was just looking for you.”

Itachi didn’t falter, even as his father came closer, “For?” It was obviously a lie. Shisui was hurt. Itachi didn’t get here in time...

“Where’s Sasuke, hm?” He chuckled darkly as he asked, “I know you know where he is.”

They were closer now, Itachi still not faltering at his dad’s intimidation tactics. “He’s reacting to the bloodlust you left off toward Shisui, if you must know.”

He may not know what happened that day, but Fugaku should did.

He lunged forward, but Itachi dodged with ease. He hadn’t even needed his eyes yet. “What did you do to him?”

Sai swiftly made his way toward Shisui while Fugaku was distracted, and worked on helping him up getting him out of there. Both did their best to stay quiet.

“I guess it’s only fair you know,” Fugaku’s voice was still harsh. He stepped back a little, his eyes looking for Itachi’s. “When he was 5, Sasuke saw me kill Naruto’s parents for betraying our kingdom.”

Itachi’s heart stopped. “You did...what!?” The anger boiled in him, and even he couldn’t contain the way his voice sounded.

“He snuck back into the room, and watched the execution. Our rules have never changed, we punish those who betray...I took the memory of the day from him and Naruto both. I’m surprised they felt it...let alone remembered it. Hm,” his eyes looked toward Itachi, “are they perhaps on their way here?”

“Father,” Sasuke’s voice cut through the air, causing the hair in even Fugaku’s neck to stand up. He hadn’t expected that.

Naruto appeared behind the younger Uchiha, the same energy radiating off of him.

Both of their eyes were red.

Itachi stepped back, his heart aching for what these two had just gone through...and what Sasuke had seen..  
He had no idea. All he knew from back then was that every time he saw the blonde boy who was kept at the other end of the castle, he wanted to introduce him to Sasuke.

Sasuke never had friends, so Itachi wanted to help, but his dad wasn’t budging, until one day he deemed it okay. Itachi thought he finally convinced him, but now he guesses that his father was just certain they wouldn’t remember each other from that day.

Itachi’s eyes followed his brother to his father.

“Sasuke,” Fugaku hid the uncertainty in his voice. He had trained Sasuke himself for the past 6 months, and he knew how strong Sasuke had gotten. He was thankful to have him on his side.. He feels like a fool, being played like he did by his own son.

And with Naruto beside him. He could feel the power radiating from him. This wasn’t looking good, but he wouldn’t falter.

“Why would you hurt my parents like that!” Naruto yelled without realizing it. He had tried to stay quiet, but the longer he looked at the King, the harder it got, “How could you KILL them? In front of your own son?”

“Sasuke wasn’t supposed to see—“ he started, unsure why he felt the automatic need to defend himself against an Uzumaki. “It’s none of your business—“

He reminded him of his mother.

“THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE SAW YOU KILL MY PARENTS,” he lunged forward without meaning to, only stopped by Sasuke grabbing his arm and holding him back with considerable strength, but if Naruto really wanted to go, Sasuke wouldn’t be able to hold him.

“You’re right, that’s why I erased his memory,” he shook his head, “I also took yours, so you wouldn’t remember it at all. So it’d never come back.”

“But it did,” Sasuke voice was low, “I remember..whatever those two did, they didn’t deserve that! How many other people have you punished like this? Just because they don’t want to listen to you!? It’s disgusting!” He was yelling before he realized it, “Naruto’s parents were right to defy you! They died doing the right thing, and now,” his eyes hardened, “I’m going to make sure their death wasn’t in vain, Father.”

Naruto had stopped pulling forward a while ago, but let Sasuke hold onto him as he spoke angrily. He could feel his shaking, and lifted his hand to place it over the colder one.

“The throne,” Sasuke walked forward, taking his stance as he did, “is mine!” He lunged forward, the strength he had coming from him was nothing like he felt before.

Fugaku had used their time to talk to gain back some stamina, and dodged the punch barely. It would’ve hurt if that hit him. Calculating his next move was halted when suddenly another fist came toward him. 

Naruto was fast. He was the fastest in the boxing ring, and it was showing now. He could make it against the King, especially with Shisui having given him a bit of a beating beforehand.

He could do this.

With Sasuke.

Itachi has watched the two as they moved quickly, swiftly with each other to dodge and punch Fugaku every free second they got. Even with his eyes, it was a hard match to follow.

He was impressed with both boys. They had grown so much...and now being fueled by hatred...

They’re going to win this. He could feel it. He used their distractions to run toward Shisui, who looked like was starting to doze in Sai’s arms.

“Shisui,” Itachi whispered as he helped lift him up, “stay awake. I’m going to take you to somewhere more comfortable,” his eyes looked back at Naruto and Sasuke before he left. /If anyone can do it, it’s going to be you two. Together./

—

Kakashi leaned over, his eyes glancing through the bars of his cell at Obito, “How do you think it’s going?”

The sudden voice made Obito jump slightly, “I— well I can only hope it’s going well. It doesn’t seem fair to send negative energy to a fight where they need all the support they can get...”

“Hmm,” Kakashi hummed in thought, “you’re right. I think Naruto and Sasuke are going to win.”

Obito’s eyes glanced behind him.

“Can you let me out yet? It feels like something big happened...”

The feeling Obito got was one of the same, so he fumbled with the keys and opened the cell door, “I hope this doesn’t label me as a traitor.” He half-joked.

Kakashi laced his fingers around the others as stood up and got out, “We’ll go down together, then.”

They walked quietly, taking in each other’s presence as they made their way toward their destination, unsure of what lied ahead.

—

Itachi and Sai managed to get Shisui to the doctor’s office, “Tsunade,” the older Prince spoke through gritted teeth.

The blonde woman peaked her head out, and hustled when she saw Shisui’s position, “What happened?” She laid him down on the bed, elevating his head, and making mental notes of every bit of medicine she needed.

“Father—“ Itachi started.

Her eyes shot up, wide, in disbelief. “Fugaku did this? To Shisui?”

He could only nod, “He’s being..taken care of right now, please help him...I need to go back and check—“

“I’ll go,” Sai spoke quickly, “you stay with Shisui.” 

“Sai—“

“Prince,” his tone was serious, “I’ll contact you if you are needed.”

The slender boy turned toward the door, and as he left he heard the worry in the doctor’s voice, “Be careful.”

—

Naruto could feel the heat burning through his fists as the made contact. He and Sasuke had taken more than a few hits. Fugaku was tough, as they expected. He was managing for a while at taking them both on almost easily, but they knew that he wasn’t at full power. He was weakening.

They weren’t either, but they were only getting stronger.

Sasuke yelled as he kicked out with full power toward for back of Fugaku’s knee, making the man stumble.

“Naruto! Now!” He yelled as soon as the man’s point of weakness was available to them.

“I know, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he jumped up, putting all of his effort into this last hit. /Demon, if your soul is with me, guide me now./ He spoke to it in his mind. It used to feel silly to him, but now it’s a part of him. He knew it responded as another being.

He could feel the anger building up inside him as he unleashed his power in this last punch.

Right before the moment of impact, Fugaku knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this. He thought for a moment he might even lose his life, but that didn’t seem to be the way these two handled things... The kingdom was no longer his, now though. Nobody had ever beaten him in a fight before.

He was defeated.

It was over.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were the two boys and their red eyes burning with anger.

—

Sai showed up to see the King unconscious on the floor next to Danzo. The hall was filled with more blood than before, and the two boys were sitting in the hallway, still near to the two older men.

Naruto was sobbing, and Sasuke was holding him close, rocking him back and forth. He kissed his forehead, and felt tears start to fall from his own eyes. “It’s okay, Naruto. We won,” he felt his voice break, “we won. Your parents would be proud.”

He looked up toward Sai once he noticed his prescience.

He walked over, and leaned down, pulling them both into a hug. “You guys are incredible.”

After many moments passed, Sasuke actually okay with accepting the affection from, the 3 stood up off the floor and analyzed the setting. It was almost unbelievable how nobody had come to this side of the castle yet, but the place was unbelievably huge. They had been running everywhere all day...

Sai stretched, “Tsunade has Shisui in her care right now. Itachi is with them. We should take these two, and get you two looked at as well.”

The two boys nodded, helping each other drag Fugaku over while Sai dragged Danzo. Once they made it to Tsunade’s office, Itachi helped them get the men on the beds before he closed the door. 

“You want to explain yourself,” Tsunade asked as she analyzed all the bodies, “I need to call Shizune to come help.”

“We beat Father in a battle for the throne,” Sasuke surprised himself as he spoke, “we— we won against Fugaku,” he felt the slight relief finally. Naruto was silent still, but his hand squeezed the pale one in response. Black eyes glanced at him before he spoke again, “And I’m going to make some SERIOUS fucking changes to this kingdom,” his tone was harsh, but tired.

Tsunade was in shock. She had managed to ring for her assistant, and get the two older men in the other beds, but her thoughts had halted.

Sasuke was...King?

Itachi couldn’t help the smirk that creeped up on his face as he looked toward Tsunade, “Sasuke is next in line to be king once he turns 18,” sometimes it’s like he can practically read minds, “but until then, it’s me.” 

Sasuke glanced up. He knew running the kingdom was the last thing Itachi wanted. “I—“

“It’s okay, Sasuke. You’re 18 in a month,” Itachi walked over and pat his little brother’s head, “I’m going to go talk to Mother, since she has no idea what just happened, and...figure out where to go from here.”

Sasuke nodded silently again, accepting the head pat. Naruto still hadn’t said a word, or let his grip loose at all. Sasuke didn’t mind, though. He felt that if Naruto had left he would’ve fallen apart.

Naruto felt the same.

Tsunade and Shizune worked in on everyone in silence, bandaging up the two conscious is boys first. “You two can go whenever you feel comfortable. Don’t push yourself too hard,” she said, unsure of how to approach them.

They took down the king together. The king who rendered Shisui practically unable.

She was in awe, and honestly happier at the outcome than she thought she’d ever be. 

The village was in for a change.

—

Sai followed the two boys for a little while, making sure they were really okay enough to walk the distance.

“Will you stop following us?” Sasuke muttered, annoyed.

“I feel...obligated to make sure you guys get to your room safe,” the honest words caught him off guard, “if— if that’s—“

“Fine,” the Uchiha agreed easily, not minding Sai’s presence as much as he let on.

“Naruto?” The other black haired boy spoke, trying to see if he’d get any reaction...

Nothing. He’d have to wait.

He saw their room in his view, so he stopped in his tracks. 

“You two make sure you rest lots,” he turned around and practically disappeared.

—

Obito turned the corner, his hand untangling from Kakashi as soon as he saw Itachi, “Hey, how’d it go?”

“They won,” Itachi reassured, pressure visibly leaving the other two men, “I’m in my way to visit mother and inform her of the situation—“

“And the boys?” Kakashi asked, his voice shaky. Unusual for him. Obito’s hand reflexively moved back.

“They’re fine. Getting patched up by Tsunade, and I’m sure sent away after that since they’re still conscious, but,” he paused for a moment and took a breath, “let’s..leave them. Until tomorrow at least. They need time.”

He still couldn’t believe what Sasuke had seen. Itachi wondered if he’d ever be okay again, but remembered how he had been comforting Naruto and knew...they would be able to get through this together. He had to keep reminding himself.

“Right, want us to accompany you to your mother?” Obito asked, knowing how difficult it must be for Itachi to spontaneously take on the role of king, even if just for a month.

“Sure, actually,” he worked best alone, or with Shisui, but he knew any support would ultimately help.

They left to talk to Mikoto about the events that happened.

After that, everything changed.

—

Sasuke’s grip tightened on the blonde’s hand as they reached their bedroom. Naruto hadn’t been in the kingdom for months, and Sasuke avoided this space the whole time. It remained mostly untouched. The maids must’ve been coming in because there was no dust to be found anywhere.

He laid down on Naruto’s bed, and pulled the other to lay with him. He still hadn’t heard a word from the blonde’s mouth. It worried him. Would he be okay after knowing what happened to his parents, and whatever happened with Orochimaru? Can’t he catch a break—

“I’m sorry,” Naruto mumbled, surprising the Uchiha.

“For what? You didn’t do anything—“

“Y—you saw—“

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke softly, putting his lips against a tan temple, “it wasn’t your fault. It was my father’s. We couldn’t have done anything. We were young, and hey,” he pulled back, attempting to search the blonde’s eyes. Blue finally looked up toward him, “I met you because of it, you know?”

He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say...I mean his parents were DEAD because of his father. He wasn’t sure he should be around Naruto at all after what he saw, but the blonde hadn’t let go of Sasuke once.

An uneasy smile rested on his face, “Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice was almost too quiet to hear, “you— you’re so—“ he shook his head, nuzzling into Sasuke’s neck and pulling him closer in. The coolness of the Uchiha’s skin felt so nice in comparison to his own. “—thank you.”

Sasuke shifted more comfortably into the bed, and closed his eyes. He was afraid to sleep and see the same visuals he had when he had initially felt the bloodlust, but somehow he felt safer having Naruto here with him...

Naruto had dreamt of Orochimaru’s torture almost every night since it happened, but tonight..

The boys exhaustion took over, and they fell asleep tangled in each other. Neither of them had a single nightmare all night.

—

-a month later-

Sasuke’s birthday’s today. He woke up with Naruto wrapped around him tightly.

“Hey,” he whispered as he kissed blonde hair, “we have to wake up.”

Naruto pouted and muttered, holding on tighter, “5 more minutes...”

“Idiot,” Sasuke sat up, causing the Uzumaki to have to loosen his grip or be dragged along.

Naruto rolled onto his side, his exhaustion still prominent, but lessening, “Happy birthday, Sasuke,” he smiled sloppily at his boyfriend.

“I—“ he blushed despite himself, “shut up.”

“We have to get ready for the ceremony?” The blonde sat up and stretched. He must’ve taken the shirt he was sleeping in off at some point in the middle of the night. He blushed noticing his half-nakedness.

Sasuke also noticed, his eyebrow raising slightly, very much enjoying the view. “We do. I’m going to shower now. I called a maid for coffee, and I made sure she brought you whipped cream for it..”

Naruto smiled even more. “I love you.”

Sasuke shook his head, a smile landing on his lips in response.

They hadn’t done anything like what happened in the underground tunnel since. The boys had been busy healing with each other, and following Itachi and Kakashi around, learning the ropes, preparing for Sasuke to rule.

The only time they spent alone together was when they were exhausted in bed, usually awake enough to make out for a while, but never go any further.

The memory of Sasuke had Naruto’s parents was quickly buried. The boys talked about it often at first, which helped. Neither of them are as badly affected, with the exceptions of their occasional nightmares.

Whenever either boy was sleeping restlessly, the other was there to calm him down, holding him close and kissing away his pain.

—

Sakura walked up to the door of the kingdom and knocked. Shisui, who was wearing a blindfold since he lost an eye in the battle, answered the door. 

Sakura’s eyes looked up with slight worry, then she made her stance more presentable. “I’m here for My Prince’s birthday..”

Hinata was behind her, holding bouquet of red roses, not saying a word.

“Princess,” Sasuke’s voice came from behind Shisui, who looked slightly concerned, “it’s alright I’ll handle this.”

He was dressed in all black heavy armor for his ceremony. He had a purple cape on. It was sort of heavy, but after his training, he was able to handle it. Naruto was sort of matching, wearing white armor with gold lining and a red cape. After all, he’d be named head Knight today, to work side by side with Sasuke as King.

The blonde stayed slightly behind the raven after he answered the door.

Sakura tilted her head, and Hinata bowed at the presence of the men. “Is this birthday attire? I wasn’t informed,” she giggled nervously.

“Sakura,” Sasuke spoke her name, causing blush to show on the pink haired girl, “I am going to become King today,” he glanced at Naruto who showed up at his side, placing his hand in the others.

Her eyes glanced to their hands, then back to their faces. What was happening? She hadn’t been informed of this.  
“I— what’s going on?”

Hinata felt blush creep on her cheeks when she saw the two boys holding hands, but she felt happy that Naruto got to be with the one he loved. She sensed it when they met months ago.

“We beat the King in a fight for the throne,” Naruto started, causing a glare in response from the girl, but he didn’t stop, “and now today, Sasuke is to become king.”

“I— I thought—“ she started, confused, angry, “why didn’t anyone tell me about this?”

“Well the kingdom has been utter chaos since it lost its king,” Sasuke’s face remained unchanged, “he’s locked up in one of our cells, along with the other man who did the behind the scenes work, and my brother has been running around doing everything he can with Sai, Kakashi, and Obito to keep everything from falling apart,” his voice had a bitter tone to it, “so, sorry if I forgot to inform my bride-to-be that everything had changed. Including our arranged marriaged,” this time he felt slightly apologetic. It wasn’t her fault that this all happened, and he shouldn’t be so mean to her, but he was annoyed—

“Sasuke,” Naruto squeezed his hand as he spoke softly, “I’m sorry Princess,” his eyes glanced toward her, “Fugaku was the only reason you two were getting married in the first place. We wanted to reach out earlier, it’s just been—“

Her eyes widened. So much was being sprung on her. With no warning at all. 

Hinata leaned forward to catch Sakura as she started to tilt, not realizing she lost her footing. “I— I—“

Naruto felt guilty. She had no idea any of this was happening. Even though she was never nice to him, he knew that it wasn’t right to feel smug about this. All of her dreams were being taken away.

Her whole life got turned upside down, and he knew exactly what that felt like.

He walked down the steps toward the princess, who didn’t notice she was crying. Hinata’s eyes watched as a tan hand reached up and brushed tears away from green eyes, “Princess,” Naruto spoke gently. Sakura didn’t want to move away from the comfort she felt, “I’m so sorry for how this all turned out.” He moved his hand away, and stepped back slightly.

“I just,” Sakura shook her head, surprising herself as a laugh escaping her, “I can’t believe this!” She really couldn’t stop laughing. It wasn’t even because she was mad, no. 

It’s because she always knew Naruto was going to win Sasuke over in the end. 

“Well, since Hinata and I are here already,” the pink haired girl grinned, “are we allowed to stay and celebrate?”

The Uzumaki nodded, his eyes glancing toward Hinata, who was smiling quietly behind the princess.

Sasuke couldn’t hide his smile at the interaction either. 

Naruto was..so sweet.

—

Naruto stood next to Sasuke at his throne, “So this is where the magic happens?”

Sasuke scoffed.

“I’m— really happy for the changes everyone has been working on making..” Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Orochimaru and his henchmen were captured and locked up, his underground boxing ring being disposed of with it. Every one of Orochimaru’s test subjects were able to be treated and get jobs in the kingdom house until they felt good enough to walk on their own feet again.  
Karin was included, happily becoming a maid in the staff when offered.

Naruto felt his souls at ease with the outcome.

“Me too,” Sasuke agreed, never wanting to have anyone feel the fear his father spread across the land ever again.

“Are you ready?” Tan hands squeezed pale. “It’s getting close...”

“We’re going to change everything, Naruto,” the smile on the Uchiha’s face was one Naruto felt in his gut.

He had a feeling he and Sasuke were going to take time to themselves tonight, or so he hoped. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it through all of this without jumping on the handsome King.

—

After the formalities and family speeches, everyone was on board with Sasuke as the new king, and Naruto as the King’s right hand man (they didn’t hide their relationship, either).He had flipped his father’s political ways upside down, so he had worried about the oppositions, but really...none came.

The night passed by rather quickly. They were able to change out of their heavy armor once the ceremony was done. Sasuke came to the “after-party” dressed in all black; pants, a long sleeved v-neck, and boots. Naruto showed up in rolled up orange pants, an olive green short-sleeved shirt, and brown slip-ons. Sasuke chuckled quietly to Naruto only when he saw his outfit choice, and Naruto met him with a punch. 

“You know it’s supposed to be semi-formal—“

“Shut up, Sasuke. That armor was—“

“I know. I’m just teasing. You look so out of place though,” he grabbed his boyfriend by the hips.

“I’m used to that,” Naruto grinned and kissed the man’s cheek in response. “I should leave you to business then?” He bumped into him once.

“We’ll meet up soon,” the Uchiha really smiled so easily at anything the Uzumaki did. “Don’t make a fool of yourself.

“I’ll do my best!”

—

Almost every person had taken time to speak to the new King. They were discussing business and where their village alliances lined up. He had managed to make allies with all of them. Sasuke only had one more person to clear things up with.

“Princess Sakura,” he reached a hand out to tap her shoulder in case he didn’t hear her over the crowd.

“P-Prin— I mean King! Hello,” she twisted her hair nervously.

“I’m sorry,” he started, knowing Naruto apologized for them both too much earlier, “I do want you to know, though...the business side of what our marriage would’ve been, I’m still open to the idea—“

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “You— really? That would be so great! It would help the state of our—“

“Yeah, and I promise, no sleazy side business like my father had in mind,” he shook his head. “And my mother..well she’s looking to turn over a new leaf, so I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking her in—“

Sakura leaned forward and hugged Sasuke, pulling back quickly as she realized what she just did, her face covered in red. “I— sorry, I just...”

“I-it’s okay,” Sasuke hadn’t shown any hint of emotion, except the light blush that painted his cheeks.

Sakura’s heart beat faster. He was really beautiful. “And yeah, of course your mother is welcome with us...”

“If anything happens, let me know immediately, okay?” He placed his hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his face, “Thank you for being so understanding, Princess.”

She didn’t know blushing more was possible.

—

Hinata was watching the two interact from the corner by the food, giggling. Naruto showed up next to the purple haired girl, watching the interaction between the other two as well, “Hinata,” he spoke, his eyes not looking over, but he could practically feel the blush from her cheeks, “I never said thank you.”

“F-f-for?” Her eyes glanced around the room.

“Taking me back to my room that day. I don’t think I would’ve made it easily without you.”

“O-oh you did thank me actually! A lot, when you got there—“

“Did I?” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, “I— I still don’t remember much from that day, but I know that you were a big reason why I was able to remain so calm despite what was happening, so..thank you...” Blue eyes looked toward soft lavender.

Hinata couldn’t speak, but her face said enough for them both.

Naruto made his way toward the love of his life, wrapping his hand around his waist this time.

“Can I steal my date back now, Princess?”

She giggled softly, feeling more at ease around Naruto now, and finding his presence to be...somewhat comforting. “Yes, sorry for keeping him.”

Still blushing, turned on her heel to walk toward her also-still-blushing maid.

“Wait,” Naruto stopped her for a second, then backed up, “I— my birthday. October 10th,” he swallowed the awkwardness he felt, “i-if you want to come by here..it looks beautiful in the fall...” He had hoped they could all be friends. All he wanted was peace between every kingdom, every village, everyone.

“I, yeah,” she smiled, “Hinata and I will be here to celebrate.”

She continued to walk away.

The two boys used this opportunity to slip away.

—

Or so they thought. Once they slid through the small hallway, Naruto had bumped into Kakashi.

“I— uh..hey—,” he blushed, knowing that the man in front of him was aware of what he was stealing the new King away to do.

Obito showed up not too long after, his eyes lingering on the situation before a smile left his lips, “Kakashi..Itachi and Shisui asked for our presence. We have to find Sai and—“

“I know,” the silver haired man was smirking beneath his mask, “you two...take care.” He rubbed both of their heads, the proudness he felt only ever increasing. “You deserve a break after everything you did for us. For the village.”

Obito grabbed Kakashi’s hand and pulled him away, waving with his other toward the boys, “We’ll talk later! Make sure you..uh,” his cheeks blushed lightly, “rest?”

Kakashi laughed at his boyfriend’s awkwardness, his eyes glancing toward the blushing King and his partner.

They really are an unstoppable pair.

—

During the walk to their old bedroom, Sasuke would occasionally lean over and kiss Naruto on the cheek, and Naruto would giggle in response..afraid that if he attempted the same thing, they wouldn’t make it to their destination.

After the much-too-long walk, they made it. Finally alone.

Sasuke wasted no time. He pushed Naruto against the door as soon as it closed. Despite the amount of things he had done today, he didn’t feel a single ounce of exhaustion as soon as he got the blonde into their room. He only felt need. The need for his lover.

Naruto groaned as his back hit the door, his hands finding Sasuke’s hair, bringing their mouths closer together. He parted his legs slightly to allow slender ones between them. Sasuke felt so good...he had craved his touch. Making out almost every night was wonderful, but he couldn’t stop thinking about a more intimate touch..like when they were in the tunnel...

The two hadn’t felt the need to hide their relationship from anyone around them, but they had been too busy to have a proper second alone together in a long time. Now that they finally had one..well they wanted to make it last.

“Mmmnn, Naruto—“ Sasuke whispered against his lips, adjusting his leg to allow his lover to rub against it easier.

“Sasuke—“ Naruto said breathlessly as he leaned his head back, accepting the leg to press against, needing the friction. 

Sasuke’s lips moved toward his neck, his hips finding a rhythm against the others. Teeth sank into skin, nibbling and sucking on one spot, the spot that always made his lover weak in the knees...

—

Naruto was having a hard time staying upright with how good Sasuke was making him feel. As if reading his mind, the Uchiha backed away to pull him by his shirt, laying sloppy, aggressive kisses on his mouth as they tumbled toward his bed. He turned on his heel, bringing the blonde with him smoothly, almost like they were dancing before he pushed him onto the bed. Black hair fell down his cheeks as he climbed over the blonde.

Naruto was breathless. Sasuke hadn’t ever been this forward with him before, and GOD he loved it. His stunning..beautiful..perfect forever crush. He had no control over the movement of his hips against Sasuke, who was now straddling him... They could both feel each other easily through their pants. The need for more bubbled, and the friction increased. Sasuke’s tongue explored the blonde’s mouth below him, their moans and groans blending together. 

“Mmnn, ah, S—Sasu— ugh—,” Tan hands fumbled as they pulled off the black shirt the Uchiha was wearing. He chose this moment to eye the love of his life for a little longer, feeling luckier every second.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, the smirk on his face increasing, “Take your shirt off, too, Naruto.”

He blushed despite himself, and nodded. He sat up partially and awkwardly slid out of it before laying back down..feeling even more exposed and embarrassed as Sasuke stared at him.

“It’s only fair. I mean, with the way you looked at me just now..” he leaned down, his lips brushing against the blonde’s ear, “seeing the way you want me so badly, Naruto...it excites me.”

An intake of breath was the only response given before their mouths clashed together again. The need for release was increasing in both of them. It took all Sasuke’s willpower to pull away from Naruto’s mouth, needing more:

“Take your pants off,” he demanded as he stood up, doing the same.

Naruto stood up and clumsily followed orders. They had already seen each other naked before, they had even tasted each other, so he wasn’t sure why the nerves he felt were causing him to shake slightly.

Blue eyes glanced along the pale man in front of him. “Y-you are,” he walked forward, biting the nerves, fully aware of his own nakedness, “so beautiful, Sasuke. You’ve always been so beautiful.”

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered with affection, and lust. It wonders to him. He continued toward the other, not wanting to falter..even though everything Sasuke does makes him melt.

“You know,” Sasuke reached a hand up, cupping Naruto’s cheek, allowing the blonde to keep moving toward him slowly, “I’ve dreamt about being like this with you for as long as I can remember,” the blush on both their cheeks increasing, “and now that I..well now that we—“ he inhaled shakily as Naruto’s body was pushing against his, feeling every part of him, lips brushing against his own— “—fuck—“

Naruto pushed forward, not giving him the chance to finish his sentence. He was over talking. They’ve talked everyday they’ve known each other. All Naruto wanted was to feel every inch of the man beside him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him more, closing the practically non-existent space that was left, and rubbed against him. They leaned against the bookshelf, Naruto’s mouth falling against pale skin.

He kissed his cheek, along his jaw, down his neck...lips grazed along his chest, down to his hips...he could see Sasuke’s excitement as he moved lower and lower.

His hand started pumping first, blue eyes watching the reactions. His tongue moved second, licking along...enjoying the faces Sasuke made when he was aroused. He actually had time to savor him now, and he was going to.

Sasuke had other plans. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore. Naruto could see the thought dance through his eyes, and he prepared for what was about to come.

He started off slow, but it quickly picked up. Sasuke bucked his hips forward, deeper and deeper into the warmth. “Ffffuck, Naruto— I— god, fuck, your mouth..I— mmmmm...” fingers tugged at blonde hair, “I— fuck if you keep...”

Naruto knew Sasuke was close. He moved faster, and deeper, drinking it all in as Sasuke moaned his name.

—

Sasuke wasn’t able to hold back whenever the blonde was touching him, so he was thankful that his endurance and stamina were very high. He hadn’t even pleased his lover yet.

Moving off of the bookcase, he grabbed Naruto’s hand and went back to the bed. He gestured for the boy to sit down, and Sasuke got on his knees by the bedside.

Naruto’s breath shook as he watched how Sasuke eyed him. “You like what you see?” he managed to speak, watching as the boy’s eyes flickered in front of him.

“You are the sexiest man I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Sasuke purred.

How did he do it? Stay so cool, calm, collected, and HOT while being exposed like this..Sasuke really is the most perfect being. “Ah, but what about y—“ his words were stifled by the moan that escaped his mouth not a moment later.

Sasuke made sure there was enough spit in his mouth to be able to easily slide over the entirety of the blonde in one go. He went deep, not needing to worry about reacting.

A whine left the blonde’s lips. His hips moving forward. He was already close...just from this. His fingers laced through Sasuke’s hair, not being afraid to guide him as he wanted, even though Sasuke didn’t need it..

He was perfect.

Sasuke hummed against the blonde. His hands wandered along his thighs, fingers grazing, moving slowly toward Naruto’s entrance. He rubbed along the outside just to tease.

It was working.

“Sas— oh my god, he— mmmmnn, please~” a whine, “please...I want to feel it...”

Sasuke pulled his lips off of Naruto. He took a moment to start covering his fingers in spit, then moved the same fingers into the blonde’s mouth. “Suck,” he demanded lowly.

Naruto obliged, tasting Sasuke on his fingers as he helped coat them in his spit, so Sasuke could slide in easier. He knew there was lube by the bedside, but this...was so much better than that.

The Uchiha decided he wanted to watch Naruto’s face as fingers pushed against his entrance. Sasuke allowed one to slip through, and the noise that escaped his lovers lips..well he knew he’d be ready again at any moment.

Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling. He had touched himself like this before, but..well it’s Sasuke...and that makes it so much better. Pale hands were cold against his own skin. He rubbed against the feeling, allowing another to slip through easily. Another moan escaping. “S—Sasuke...” he leaned his head back, his breath short. He found it.

“R-right there— oh my god...Sasuke!” His hips went wild, “right—please— fuck—“

Sasuke took that moment to put his mouth back around Naruto. Unable to contain himself at the pleasure, Naruto moaned Sasuke’s name as he finished.

—

The two boys laid naked next to each other on the bed. Neither of them were planning on stopping there, but both needed to catch their breath. 

Sasuke knew he wanted Naruto. And Naruto knew he needed it. He had already been prepared by Sasuke’s hand, so he sat up and fumbled over to the dresser.

Sasuke’s eyes watched as the love of his life fumbled around while naked. His ass directly in his face. He smirked to himself before leaning forward, biting on one of his cheeks.

“O-ow! Sasuke, what—“ Naruto turned around, pouting, “that HURT...”

“Not my fault you put a snack in my face—“

He threw the lube bottle at Sasuke, hitting him in the face. He laughed harder than he should’ve.

Sasuke glared, lunging forward and bringing Naruto onto the bed, pinning him down. “You’re going to pay for that,” he smirked, one-upping his obviously-intrigued lover.

“I certainly hope so,” Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke leaned down, pressing their mouths against each other hard. Their flow was natural, and easy still, but right now..the eagerness and need was tearing through them.

It may be their first time, but neither of them wanted to be patient or gentle.

Sasuke rubbed the lube along him and Naruto, then began pushing himself in. Naruto whined, his hands at Sasuke’s hips, helping gauge the proper speed he needed at first...

He was needy, but he hadn’t ever had anything this big before, so he needed to pace himself. His breathing was surprisingly even, his eyes shut to focus on the feeling, and how to adjust his hips.

Sasuke watched as his lover moved beneath him to get comfortable. It wasn’t easy to be patient, but he needed Naruto to feel good...and this was more than enough for him to feel better than he ever had before.

“Ss—“ Naruto started, words coming out quiet, “y-Sasuke—m-“

The Uchiha pushed in more, knowing that’s what Naruto wanted. He was all the way in now. He had Naruto’s legs lifted up on either side of him, his hands holding on tan hips to help guide his movements.

They both moaned and groaned heavily. Sasuke’s speed increased, and Naruto’s mind started to go blank.

He had that spot again, then reached a wrist around to start working Naruto.

“N-Naruto..f—fuck.....” he sighed.

“Sasuke! I— Sasuke, I’m gonna— I—~,” his voice getting higher and higher, “Sasu—“

“Na-Naru— ffffuck~,” Sasuke whined, pulling out and finishing with Naruto all over the tan stomach. He fell on top of him, not minding the mess he had just laid in. 

They laid in silence, the only noise were their breaths evening out.

Once he felt able, Sasuke stood back up and grabbed a towel to wipe him and his boyfriend off with.

Naruto sat up and stretched once he was cleaned off. His smile was lazy, and his eyes full of love. “That was— wow,” he sighed, trying to find the strength in his legs to stand up.

Sasuke walked over to him and kissed his mouth gently, “You’re amazing.”

The next words out of his mouth made Sasuke’s heart skip, “I want to marry you.” Naruto had said it without thinking, his mind still in a euphoric state. But oh well, it was true.

Sasuke turned away, feeling the blush covering his entire body. Naruto was too forward, but god he loved it. He wouldn’t say that, though. He couldn’t even figure out how to respond to the blonde.

“I mean,” Naruto stood up and stretched some more before wandering around the room to gather his and Sasuke’s clothes, “I’m sure you’ve known that I feel that way. I just..figured I’d let you know for real,” he giggled and waggled his eyebrows, “I’m very much interested in your royal name.”

Sasuke couldn’t help the laugh that followed. He hadn’t laughed this hard in a long time. Naruto was such a loser, and it made his heart so happy. He loved only this one person.

He knew he wanted to marry him, too.

His arms pulled Naruto in. It was soothing being skin to skin, and the exhausting Sasuke had felt from the past month finally caught up with him.

Naruto dropped the clothes in his hands as Sasuke pulled him to the bed. “Sleep with me?” His voice was husky and tired. He only felt okay to sleep when he was cuddling Naruto.

And he needed to sleep.

Naruto was in the same state, so he nodded and willingly laid next to him, entangling his body with the boy beside him.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered, his eyes closed, his breathing slowing, “I’ll marry you one day.”

Naruto smiled, snuggling in even closer, “Promise?”

“I do,” he breathed, kissing the top of Naruto’s head before dozing off.

Naruto followed soon after that.

—

As long as those two had each other, they could get through anything.


End file.
